The Hard Way
by Sassy08
Summary: With Katara married, Zuko regretting what he'd done, and still wanting her, could things possibly end in any happiness?
1. Prologue

Title: The Hard Way

Summary:- Part Song-Fic. There's one lesson Zuko wished he hadn't learned the hard way. Now he's lost her to someone else.

Disclaimer- Don't own Avatar or the song The Hard Way by Eric Church.

Only a fool would keep a diamond ring  
In a box on the top of his closet  
He came so close; he almost asked  
It was right there in his pocket

I really was a fool. It sat there in my room for the longest time. Uncle gave it to me when we started the relationship, but I never used it.

That necklace sat there haunting me, softly telling me what a fool I was. I ignored it.

I brought it with me once when Katara and I went out for a walk. I could feel it sitting in my pocket. She smiled at me softly and I felt the necklace burn in my pocket, telling me it was the right time.

I came so close too. My hand reached into my pocket and gripped the necklace. But then she started talking and I let it go, never to pick it up again.

_  
That's a lesson I wish I woulda learned  
Before standin' in the back row of that church  
Watchin' her daddy givin' her  
To the man who took my place  
That's a lesson I wish I didn't learn the hard way_

I wish I would've learned what a fool I am before this.

I stand up in the back row of the church as Katara walks down the isle, the back row. Not up front waiting for her like I should be.

She looks beautiful walking as her Dad gives her away. When she looks at me, I see a necklace that I wish was mine. I reach into my pocket and grip the one that should be around her neck, the one I should have given her a long time ago.

She gives her Dad a kiss on the cheek before meeting the man who took my place. She has that look in her eyes that makes my heart ache when she's not directing it at me.

Before the priest even starts speaking, I get up and walk out the back door still gripping the old necklace.

This was one lesson I wish I hadn't learned the hard way.

* * *

Okay I'm thinking about making this into a chapter story. It would be about how Katara and Zuko handle their situation now that she's married. You find out what happened between them in the past and who she's married to. I feel like I'm doing a promo for a T.V. show. :) Well let me know what you guys think otherwise this will remain a one-shot.


	2. A Married Katara

The Hard Way

New Summary:- With Katara married, Zuko regretting what he'd done, and still wanting her, could things possibly end in any happiness?

Chapter Two- A Married Katara

A/N: Okay this story is only AU for the wedding. I am using wedding traditions from the real world with the exception of the necklace as the engagement "ring". Everything else will follow the Avatar world and story line. I hope that won't be too confusing.

Also from now on, the sotry will be told in a third person (normal) POV. One more thing, I'm working on another chapter story at the same time I'm working on this one. It's my first time writing two stories at once so I apologize in advance for any late updates. It probably doesn't help that I decided to do this about a month from finals but I'll do my best, promise!

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror and took hold of the necklace around neck. She smiled softly. 

She was married.

It was three days after the wedding and Katara still couldn't believe it. She was married, married to someone she cared about deeply.

"Katara?" The voice of her new husband called timidly.

"Yes Aang?" She turned around to face him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked from the doorway.

"I'll be out in a minute." She smiled at him before he walked away.

Today they were traveling to the Fire Nation to formally announce their marriage. They had gone to the other nations already so the Fire Nation was the last to go to.

In all honesty, Katara wasn't looking forward to it. With Zuko as Fire Lord, there was no way to avoid seeing him. She hadn't talked to him since a week before the wedding and the last time she saw him, he was walking out of the church. They weren't exactly on good terms.

Katara wasn't even sure what had happened. Ever since they broke up things had been shaky but when she got engaged, he barely talked to her, ignored her. She thought he would be okay with her marrying or at least okay enough to accept it.

She had to admit that when he walked out of her wedding, a little part of her broke. It hurt that he couldn't even pretend to be happy for her. It had almost made her cry when she watched him walk out.

Now she had to see him again and she had no idea what she would say. It's not like she could just burst and start asking question after question, the questions that burned in her mind. She would have to act like there was no history between them. There was no other way to do this.

With one last look in the mirror, she walked out the door.

* * *

The ride there was somewhat awkward and nerve-racking for Katara. She spent most of the time looking down at the ground that passed by them. (They still traveled on Appa even though they could have better, more royal transportation) 

"Katara?" Aang called softly as he put a hand on hers. She turned her head and looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled a little sadly before looking away.

"I know you and Zuko didn't exactly end well but you guys are still alright. You talked to him after the wedding, didn't you?" He squeezed her hand slightly. Her head snapped back toward him, eyes filled with a slight fright. She nodded slightly before turning back to look at the ground. Aang took that as a sign to stop asking questions.

The truth was that she never did talk to Zuko after the wedding. She was supposed to, had planned to, but never did. She only told Aang that she did so that he wouldn't worry about it and wouldn't ask questions she couldn't answer.

Aang was oblivious to all of this by choice. He knew that deep down there was something someone wasn't telling him but he ignored it, putting all of his trust into what Katara had told him, even if there was a feeling saying it wasn't everything. He knew that Zuko and Katara had a past but he didn't want to believe there was anything left, especially on her part. _She_ had broken up with _him_ after all. He trusted her and he would do what he could to make her happy.

"Will Sokka and Suki be there by the time we get there?" Katara asked him. Her brother and Suki had been dating for awhile now and they were staying at Kyoshi Island and would meet up with them at their last nation to stop at.

"They should be but you know Sokka." Aang laughed. Katara smiled and nodded. It was good to see her actually smile for the first time that day. "Toph should meet us there too. I don't really know where she was but she said she'd meet us there."

"Just one big reunion." Katara smiled again but it slowly faded as her thoughts turned to back to Zuko.

* * *

Okay just so you know, I can't stand Kataang but for the sake of this story, it really did have to be him. He's the only one that will fit in with the rest of the story line. But anyways, I hope you guys like it! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer in future chapters too. Will update when I can!


	3. Reunion

The Hard Way

Chapter Three- Reunion

A/N: Just want to say for the record again that I do NOT support Kataang but for the sake of the story line it did have to be him. You'll see why later on.  
Also I would just like to say that Spiderman 3 was pretty damn good (at least compared to X3). The midnight showing was awesome and I had to go to school on Friday running on two hours or less of sleep. It was fun! I also went to see it again right after school on Friday so that I saw it twice within 24 hours... yep. I'm a nerd!

* * *

As Appa landed in the Fire Nation, Zuko stood in his chambers unsure of what to do as he watched the flying bison land. This wasn't going to be easy for him- not one bit. 

"Lord Zuko," His uncle knocked on the door. "The Avatar and his wife have arrived."

"I know." Zuko growled gripping an old necklace. "I'll be there in a bit.

* * *

Katara stood with Aang in the royal waiting room and looked around nervously. She tried to make it less obvious but with her eyes constantly shifting and the worry stuck to her face, it was difficult. The more she tried to mask it, the more obvious it became.

"I'm sorry for the wait," Iroh said while he entered. "Zuko will be down in a moment I'm sure." Katara smiled at the old man she'd grown to know as an uncle.

"How have you been, Iroh?" She asked walking towards him. He put his arms around her in a friendly embrace as Aang sat back and waited for their reunion to end.

"Very well actually. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to you wedding." He apologized.

"Oh it's alright, really." Aang protested.

"Yes really, I mean someone had to stay here and watch over things." Katara smiled but it quickly faded when she looked over his shoulder.

Zuko stood in the doorway looking right back at her. He wasn't dressed up like a leader or lord would be but just looked the same as he always did. He looked at her but held no expression and that made her very uneasy. Aang caught on to her uneasiness and stepped up beside her and took her hand in his. It didn't help too much.

"Ah Lord Zuko!" Iroh broke the silence. "Are you ready for this afternoon?"

"As much as I can be." It was the first time she'd heard his voice in over a week and it didn't sound happy.

"Have my brother or Toph arrived yet?" Katara asked, the question more directed at Iroh.

"No not yet. They should be in soon though." Iroh told her. "In the meantime let us show you where you will be staying." He started walking out, motioning for everyone to follow. "We assumed you'd want one room?"

"One's good." Aang responded as they walked. Zuko walked ahead of everyone else, obviously avoiding Katara. She fell behind a little not really wanting to be a part of the group right now.

"This will be your room." Zuko said stopping at a door. "I'll see you this afternoon." He nodded before walking away.

"You'll have to excuse my nephew." Iroh said when Zuko left. "I don't think he got much sleep last night." Katara turned her attention to the room she would be staying in.

It had been decorated for them. The symbols of air and water were put on the walls. Nearly everything was colored a shade of blue. In the middle of the room sat a bed to fit them both with a window directly above it. There was a wardrobe to put their things in and an open area to put their bags in. The room overall was semi-fancy and looked great.

"We're only staying one night." Katara reminded Iroh in awe.

"Yeah, we didn't need all of this." Aang agreed going to lay down on the bed.

"We want to make sure guests are comfortable." Iroh smiled. "Feel free to wander around the palace while you're here. But you'll need to meet us at the announcement ceremony in about three hours."

"We'll be there." Aang told him.

"Thanks Iroh." Katara smiled at Iroh as he stepped out and shut the door. "So what do you want to do until we have to go?" Katara asked her husband. "I'd kind of like to explore a little."

"Well why don't you do that and I'll go see the people around town and the palace?" He suggested. Aang has become more "Politically social" as Toph called it. He had gone around towns to see what he could do or see who wanted to meet him. Katara nodded at the idea.

"Good plan." She said. "I'll meet you at the ceremony."

"Alright." Aang stood up and gave her a sweet and gentile kiss. "I'll see you soon." He smiled before leaving.

* * *

Exploring the palace actually calmed Katara little bit. She stopped thinking about Zuko and she got some time to herself which she hadn't been getting lately. 

After about an hour of walking she found herself in a fairly large library. She hadn't seen so many books since they went to the one in the desert years ago. She went to grab one that caught her attention when a voice froze her in place.

"What are you doing peasant?" Zuko asked her from the large doorway. Katara stood still trying to gather herself, thinking of how she would've reacted if there was nothing between them.

"You shouldn't be calling me a peasant anymore." She slowly turned around to face him, hiding emotions.

"I can call you whatever I want. I am the-"

"Fire Lord. I know." She cut him off. He seemed somewhat surprised by her boldness. Apparently he hadn't expected her to ignore everything. A smirk started to form on his face and he started walking towards her. "But I'm not a peasant." She told him backing up a little.

"I am the Fire Lord now, not a prince. I have more power than before. I can call you whatever I want." He repeated, still approaching her.

"You may be Fire Lord but I'm the Avatar's wife which means…" The second it slipped out, she regretted it. Zuko stopped walking towards her and his smirk fell. Normally this would have been the reaction she wanted but he looked so… hurt.

"So you are." He said after a long pause. Katara looked guilty and her eyes filled with a hurt of her own. All of a sudden he smiled and it confused her.

"Zuko, maybe I should just-"

"Your brother and Toph are here." He interrupted her with a look on his face she wasn't sure how to feel about. He had a hint of slyness in his eyes and his lips formed back into a smirk. "They're in the waiting room." Katara just nodded before walking past him and out the door, making sure not to look back.

Zuko stayed in the library, thinking. She had shown guilt and pain when her words stopped him. She still cared. He knew there was _something_ still between them and he planned on figuring out just how deep that _something_ ran.

She had been in front of him only moments ago, beautiful and tempting, just like always. She threw remarks at him that he wouldn't allow anyone else to, just like always. She hadn't changed at all. She was the same girl he fell in love with.

He turned to find a book hidden behind the others. He pulled it out and pulled out the pen that was always kept with it. He opened up to the first blank page and wrote one simple sentence.

"_I won't screw it up this time."

* * *

_

"Suki!" Katara called excitedly before hugging her.

"Hey! Liking the married life yet?" Suki asked holding the hug.

"Excuse me!" Sokka interrupted. "You say your big hello to your loving big brother and _then _his girlfriend." He complained throwing his arms in the air.

"Sorry I couldn't change him in three days." Suki smiled.

"I couldn't change him in over 14 years. There's no real hope." Katara laughed before hugging her brother. "Where's Toph?"

"So much for big hello." Sokka pouted.

"She went with Iroh for tea." Suki said looping her arm through Sokka's. "But how have you been the past few days?"

"Busy." Katara shrugged. "Things will settle down after we're done with the formal announcements." She smiled. "Aang will meet us at the ceremony by the way."

"Excuse me." A servant entered slowly. Katara turned and smiled warmly at him. "I am to show you to your room."

"Oh, alright." Suki said. "We'll see you at the ceremony then." Sokka was already walking towards the servant.

"I hope we have a big room!" He opened his arms to enhance his words. The girls laughed before Suki went after him. Katara walked out of the room and bumped into someone.

"So how's Princey?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

"Good to see you too, Toph." Katara brushed herself off. "And he's a Lord now you know."

"Same thing." Toph shrugged not really caring. "He's still him."

"So where have you been lately?" She asked, changing the subject off of Zuko.

"Oh here and there." She shrugged again. "Helped move some rocks and stuff, fought a few guys who thought they were tough."

"Same old you."

"What? Expect me to change because _you_ got married?" She laughed a little.

"Okay, point taken. Have you been to your room?"

"On my way there or at least until you ran into me." Toph told her before changing the subject back again. "You seen Princey yet today?"

"Yes." Katara said acting like it was nothing. "Why?"

"You're more stressed than normal." Toph spoke a little softer than she was before. "You two were alone huh?"

"Only for about two minutes. I'll live. Besides, after tomorrow, I'll never see him again." She shrugged and looked away.

"Okay you don't even need me to tell you because you already know how much of a lie that is. You'll see him at least once a year for nation or political reasons and you know it." Toph crossed her arms.

"But it'll still be fine. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Toph sighed and walked past her. "See ya later." Katara watched her walk away before closing her eyes and letting out a long breath.

* * *

Zuko went back to his chambers, thinking about what his options were. He had no real great ones currently. All he knew was that he wouldn't make the same mistake he made before. 

He would announce them proudly and let them speak before he made his first move. He would make it tonight in front of everyone.

She wouldn't be able to say no.

* * *

The next chptr carries out through this formal announcement and Zuko's first move. Anyone know what he's going to do? You'll find out next chapter which I'm currently working on. Drop a review please and thank you. 


	4. The First Move

The Hard Way

Chapter Four- The First Move

Katara walked up the stone stairs onto the balcony of the ceremony. She hoped this would be quick. She hadn't minded the other announcements but this one bothered her. In some way she felt as if she had betrayed someone. She just wasn't sure exactly who.

She reached the top stair to see Aang there waiting for her. He smiled like he always did and held out his hand for her to take, which she did. She put on a smile as well and they faced the end of the balcony where Zuko had walked out to "introduce" them.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Fire Nation," He spoke loudly, above all chatter below. "As you know we have special guests staying with us tonight. After the past war, things have been settled, nations rejoined. We have our guests to thank for that." He paused and looked back at them, mainly Katara. He gave a cunning smirk before turning back to the crowd. There was something in his voice that wasn't there earlier that day. He actually sounded happy for them. It didn't make sense to her. She had a feeling he was up to something. "I am pleased to present to you The Avatar and his new wife Katara from the Southern Water Tribe."

Cheering broke out among the crowd as Aang pulled Katara out of her thoughts and into the view of everyone. He immediately started waving and bowing, having fun with it. Katara on the other hand still had a confused look on her face and looked back at Zuko who was slowly clapping with that same smirk on his face. He motioned out to Katara, silently telling her to acknowledge her admirers below. She turned back warily before putting on a sweet smile and waving to the crowd.

"Hello everyone!" Aang shouted to calm the crowd and silence them. "I come to you today to formally announce my marriage to the lovely Katara. Our marriage is not just a move of political status as some may think, but a move of love as well." Katara remained silent as he spoke trying to keep her mind on what he was saying but it was hard when she knew Zuko was staring directly at her. She just held onto Aang's hand and waited for her turn to speak.

"Unfortunately we will only be here for one night," She started. "As we want to get settled into the life of marriage and then come back to help in the ways we can." She kept her voice from shaking and kept her eyes from moving to the very side to see if she could see any hint of Zuko and where he was. She nodded to Aang to signal him to carry on the rest of the planned out speech. She knew it wasn't exactly smart to stay quiet through the announcement but at the moment she didn't really care.

Zuko kept staring at her from behind. He was happy with how things were going. She was finally showing the slightest hint of being uncomfortable with him around and that's what he needed to see right now. He wanted to know she still felt something while around him.

As Aang ended the full announcement of their plans, the crowd applauded again and the couple waved out before walking to the back of the balcony, hand in hand. Zuko nodded to his uncle to tell him to go out and close up the announcements as he followed Aang and Katara back down the stone steps.

"You were more quiet than normal." Aang noted as they walked. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"I don't know." Katara decided it might be easier just to lie this time. "Maybe I'm coming down with a slight cold or something." She told him softly. Unknowing to her, Zuko had heard her lie and his smirk reformed on his lips.

* * *

At dinner that night, Zuko ran through his first move in his head. Nearly the entire palace was in the dining hall at that moment, servants and all. It would be the perfect.

Katara sat next to Zuko and Aang, Zuko being on her right, at the head of the table. Her brother and Suki were out on a date somewhere in the city and Toph decided to eat in her room tonight. She didn't find any of this surprising really. She wasn't really expecting them to join the group dinner.

All of a sudden, she saw Zuko stand up from the corner of her eye.

"I have a proposal to make tonight." He announced, speaking loudly. "I know you two must have things to do," He motioned to his guests. "But perhaps you should spend a few more nights here." Katara and Zuko's eyes met. Hers held surprise and the slightest fright while his remained emotionless.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Zuko!" His uncle shouted in approval. "What do you two say?"

"We wouldn't want to intrude." Katara spat out before Aang could manage a word.

"Nonsense! We have plenty of room." Iroh smiled motioning around the large room.

"And with you getting sick, you should rest and stay in one place." Zuko said in a teasing tone as he smirked at Katara, knowing she was perfectly healthy.

"It would be nice to stay." Aang chimed in. "And Zuko's right. You should rest if you're not feeling well." Katara looked around nervously.

By now the entire room was looking at Katara, waiting for an answer. They all knew the history between the Fire Lord and The Avatar's new wife and they were quite interested in it all.

"Only for a few days." Katara said quietly. Zuko smiled before sitting back down. She didn't understand it. There was no logical reason he would want her there unless he just wanted to watch her squirm. That was a possibility.

"We'll set up to get you more clothes tomorrow." Iroh informed them. "You guys will enjoy yourselves while here. You should stay long enough for the festival coming up." He mentioned.

"Festival?" Aang got excited over the idea.

"Yes there's a small festival coming up in about two days." Iroh informed him. "It's nothing really big but it will be a good time."

"We'll definitely have to stay for that." Aang laughed. He really liked the whole idea of staying.

Katara, on the other hand, wasn't sure it was a good idea.

* * *

After dinner, Katara claimed she wasn't feeling very well and retired to her room. She was hoping that would help her avoid Zuko the whole time she was here.

Shortly after she got comfortable in bed, Aang walked in. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Can't you heal yourself?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes but I can still get sick." She sighed. "You should go out tonight." She offered. "Go have fun. I think Sokka's going out to some club or something. Why don't you go with him?" She smiled.

"Are you sure? I feel bad if you're just sitting here." He told her taking her hand.

"Just go and have fun. No sense in us both just sitting here bored. I'll find something to do." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled again. "Go on."

"Feel better though." He laughed as he stood up. "Promise?"

"I promise." She laughed as he shut the door.

* * *

Zuko was in the library, putting a hidden book back in place when he heard moving outside the door. He adjusted his books then went to find out what it was. But as he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone. He held onto the person for support before looking at them.

"I'm so sorry. I should have-" The voice stopped apologizing when she saw it was him.

"Still clumsy Katara?" He smirked still holding onto her arms. He looked at her and saw she was dressed for bed in a large t-shirt and pants made out of a light fabric. She saw him looking at her and flushed as she looked away.

His hands loosened but didn't move from her arms. She could feel the heat coming off his body and that's when she realized how close they were. Her mind told her to move but her body made no attempt to do so.

"You must be feeling better if you're moving around." He told her teasingly.

"You know damn well that I'm not sick." She snapped at him.

"But you told your _husband_ you are." He said the word as a tool to mock her with. His fingers gently started moving up and down her arms. "Why would you lie to him?" He asked with a softer tone, but still mockingly.

"Why would you ask us to stay?" She finally hit his hands off her arms but remained close to him. Zuko leaned down just slightly but didn't answer. They stayed like that a moment. His eyes were too masked to read and she couldn't tell what he was trying to do.

Her eyes fell to his lips and they twisted into that smirk when he saw her gaze. His hands went to her waist and he leaned forward a little more.

"Is there something you want?" He whispered.

Katara shook her head out of any thoughts that skipped on her mind. She broke away from him and walked back to her room.

Zuko stayed there, rethinking how he should be going about this. He shouldn't be rushing it. If he even wanted a chance to do this right, he'd have to do this slow.

Katara went back to her room and let out a heavy sigh. When Zuko had run his fingers up and down her arms, she felt a warm feeling run through her and a familiar tingle in her stomach. It reminded her of how she felt three years ago right before they started a relationship.

That probably wasn't a good thing. She was supposed to act like there was nothing between them. If that "nothing" had even the slightest chance of coming back, it made this nearly impossible for her. She would just have to work harder to stay away from him while they were there.

But he wasn't going to make that easy and the worst part was… a little part of her didn't want to stay away from him.

* * *

Okay I have most of the next chptr written and I forgot that I didn't even post this one yet! I'm sorry guys. A few things get revealed in the next chptr, very small things though for right now. I hope you guys still like it. I've been having a little bit of writer's block lately. Well please review and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon.


	5. Shopping and Memories

The Hard Way

Chapter 5- Shopping and Memories

Katara woke up the next morning with Aang sleeping beside her. She had fallen asleep before he had returned last night and apparently he didn't want to wake her.

As Katara shifted to face her husband, his eyes opened. He gave her that innocent, loving smile and she had to smile back at him.

"Good morning." He whispered. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." She took his hand in his and smiled again. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before getting up. "We should probably meet everyone for breakfast soon."

"Yeah you're right." He slowly got out of bed too. "Oh by the way, Iroh is taking us out to get more clothes and things today. Are you feeling up to it?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure!" She didn't mind shopping and Zuko probably wouldn't be go. It sounded like a good idea to her.

"Great! We can leave right after breakfast!"

* * *

When they got down to the dining room, everyone except Toph was already there waiting. Iroh stood up to greet them.

"Good morning!"

"What took you so long?" Sokka complained. "I'm starving here!"

"So nice to see you too big brother." Katara rolled her eyes. "Where's Toph?"

"She hasn't come down yet. She's probably still sleeping." Sokka shrugged. "Can we eat already?" Suki elbowed him in the side. "What was that for?"

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Iroh asked, motioning to their chairs.

"Yes, I am." She sat down next to Aang. "Thank you." When she looked up, she saw Zuko sitting directly across from her. "Good morning Zuko." She tried to sound polite. He just nodded.

"Can we _please_ eat now?" Sokka still complained.

"I think it's best we do," Iroh said before whispering "Before something bad happens." Katara and Aang let out a small laugh. Iroh called for the food to be brought out. Sokka's mouth watered as his plate was put in front of him. "Enjoy!" Iroh called out over the table but Sokka was already busy eating.

Breakfast was spent with Iroh mainly talking about what they would be doing over the next few days. Suki and Aang were really the only ones listening. Sokka was continuously eating, Zuko spent the time thinking about what _he_ would be doing, and Katara was just spacing off…until a foot hit hers.

_A foot hit hers and her head snapped up. Zuko sat across from her with a challenging look on his face. They were both ignoring his uncle who was lecturing them on something or another._

_His foot hit hers again seemingly challenging her to hit back. She couldn't pass up a challenge so she hit his foot a little harder than he had hit hers. It was their game. They were able to turn a little game into a challenge and the winner got silent bragging rights…and a more intimate prize._

_When Katara kicked Zuko's chair instead of his foot, he jerked backwards and smirked a little at her boldness._

"_Zuko!" His uncle called. "Are you paying attention to a word I'm saying?" Katara held back a laugh._

"_Sorry Uncle. I got a little distracted." He smirked at Katara again and she blushed, looking away._

When a foot hit her, he head shot up, looking directly at Zuko. He gave her a questioning look.

"Oops, sorry Katara." Aang said next to her. "I think I just kicked you." As he looked under the table to see where her feet were, she looked at Zuko and blushed at her own stupidity.

Once Zuko caught on to what happened and what Katara thought had happened, he smirked somewhat suggestively at her. All she did was glare at him and then look down at her food. Zuko continued to stare at her as he ate. His eyes seemed to be studying her now, reading her.

"Zuko," Iroh broke his stare. "Will you be coming with us today?" He asked. Zuko took one more look at Katara before answering.

"I guess I could." Katara's eyes met his in a nervous glance.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone walked down into the markets. Aang and Katara refused to go to a royal store, even with Sokka's protests. They said they didn't need or want fancy and expensive things.

"Katara!" Aang called from behind her. "Look at this!" She put back the cloth she was looking at and went over to him. In his hands was a twisted clay figure with a metal middle.

"What is it?" She laughed.

"I don't know, but watch." He turned in over and it made a loud annoying buzzing noise. Katara covered her ears until he turned I back the right way. "Isn't it cool?" They both laughed.

"You buy that and I'll kill you." Toph's voice came from behind them.

"Don't worry," Katara laughed again. "I'd give you permission."

"Where were you this morning?" Aang asked, putting the object back on the shelf.

"Slept in." She shrugged. "You've got a few people who want to see you Aang. She told him.

"Alright. Katara, do you want to come with?" He offered.

"No it's alright. I'm just going to continue looking around." He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a smile before following Toph to the people.

Katara continued to look around the small shop she was in. She liked their clothing style and selection. She rounded a corner and a dress caught her eye.

It was a velvet dress, all red and black. She slowly walked over to it, her eyes glossed over with a sad and surprised look, like she was remembering something. The dress was extremely beautiful for being only red and black and she had to run her hand over the fabric. A small smile formed on her lips.

_She felt Zuko's hand slide over the velvet as he slid one of the straps off her shoulder. He gently kissed the skin he uncovered and she tilted her head back. He lowered her onto his bed softly and kissed her._

"_Katara." He moaned into the kiss before pulling away. She couldn't even respond as he slid the other red velvet strap down her shoulder and continued kissing her brown skin until her got to the lowered collar of it. He stopped and looked up at her._

"_It's okay Zuko." She sighed, running her hands through his hair as he lowered the velvet._

"You always did like that one." Zuko said coming up behind her. She removed her hand and cleared her eyes, coming back to reality.

"I only wore it twice." She said not looking at him.

"But it was still your favorite." He stepped up beside her. "You wore it on a special night too." He saw her lips tip up in a sad smile before falling again.

"That wasn't why it was my favorite." She told him finally looking him in the eyes.

"I know." They were silent a moment just looking at each other, no smirks, no glares, no real tension… until Katara turned and walked away.

She didn't need that memory.

For once Zuko felt the hint of guilt in his mind. But he pushed it away when he looked back at that dress. He needed to have her understand. She needed to know, even if it hurt.

* * *

Katara tried to ignore and avoid Zuko the rest of the day. If he was in one shop, she'd go to another, hoping he wouldn't follow. To her surprise, most of the time, he didn't.

Aang eventually caught up with them and Zuko stayed back, trailing behind them the rest of the time. She knew he was watching her but she forced herself to ignore it.

By the time they got back to the palace, Katara was a mixture of emotions. She told Aang she was just going to rest a bit by herself and take a walk in the garden. He offered to take all of their things to their room and then he'd go find her in a little bit. She agreed and handed her bags to him before walking around back to the garden.

She found a bench to sit on by the small pond they had. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She took a deep breath and could smell all the flowers around her. For a moment she forgot all of the stress she had started to feel ever since they arrived here.

"Can I talk to you?" Someone asked her from behind. She already knew it had to be him. He always had to show up when she didn't want him to.

"Why not?" She groaned a little and lifted her head up. "What is it Zuko?" She asked as he sat down. Somehow she didn't really feel awkward talking to him but she definitely felt some kind of tension.

"About today and the-"

"Can we not talk about that?" She stopped him. She didn't want to think about it at all. Zuko's face fell visibly. He seemed a little surprised she didn't want to hear what he was going to say. "Can we just try to get through these next few days without any talk of anything that happened or didn't happen between us?" She requested somewhat timidly. Zuko stayed silent for a moment and only nodded.

"Look, I don't want to make you really uncomfortable." He said honestly. "It is possible to talk about our past but be who we are now." Katara turned to look at him with amazement in her eyes. She had said that to him years ago. She never thought he'd use it on her. "If you're uncomfortable talking about it," He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Maybe you still feel something." He remained close to her, waiting for a reaction but she stayed still.

Knowing how close he was to her, feeling his breath on her ear and neck, made a shiver go up her spine, a shiver she knew all too well. He couldn't be right. She wouldn't allow it.

Katara stood up and left all very quickly, without so much as to look back. Zuko stayed there, knowing he upset her but he needed to get her thinking about it. In order for her to understand, she needed to think about it.

He watched her leave then closed his eyes and silently cursed himself.

* * *

Ok, I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting from you guys, since it's not getting many hits. As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep posting.


	6. Need

The Hard Way

Chapter Six- Need

Katara didn't understand it, didn't understand Zuko. He went from tense around her to inviting them to stay, to trying to tempt her, to whatever he was in that shop, back to tempting! She couldn't understand what he wanted from her!

She could barely understand what she wanted at the moment. She was happy with her life before she got to the palace. Now a little voice in the back of her head was asking if there was a better life somewhere… or right in front of her.

She groaned as she fell back on to her bed. When he whispered in her ear that maybe she still felt something, she wondered if he was right.

And she really shouldn't have.

* * *

Zuko still sat in the garden, in the comfort of the sun. He wasn't really sure what he doing anymore. He wasn't really sure what he was doing anymore. He loved her without a doubt in his mind but he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it, if anything anymore. His plans had changed too many times. 

He went from no plan, to getting her back, back to no plan, then to just trying to make her see how he felt, and back to trying to get her back! All in less than two full days! It all happened too fast for him to fully understand.

When he walked up to her in the garden, he was just going to try to make her understand him but then, he started with the flirting again. It was like he couldn't control it.

Whenever he was near her, he wanted to touch her, hold her like he used to. He wanted to ignore the necklace around her neck and kiss her like he never did before. He needed her.

He didn't care if it ruined her marriage. He needed her to know how much he loved and needed her. He needed to know if she still wanted him, still needed him.

That was his _final_ plan.

* * *

Dinner was a little more awkward than either of them expected. They sat directly across from one another just like they did as breakfast. Only this time, everyone was quiet. There didn't seem much to talk about. 

Katara was looking anywhere but at Zuko, mostly at her plate. Looking at him made her feel a little funny, and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She still wasn't sure what to think about any of it really. None of it made sense to her.

When she looked up briefly, she saw Toph looking at her with a questioning look. Katara shook her head gently, silently telling Toph not to ask about it right now. She could tell Toph was still somewhat curious though.

"So what would you two like to do tomorrow?" Iroh asked, breaking the thin silence among them.

"I don't think we're sure yet." Aang told him, looking at Katara for an idea.

"Well I'm sure we can find something for you to do tomorrow." Iroh smiled.

"Maybe we can just keep exploring the city." Katara suggested. "We haven't seen nearly half of it yet." She shrugged.

"More walking around?" Sokka whined, suddenly jumping in. "I don't think I can take much more of that."

"Oh I think you'll live." Suki smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Maybe you'll find something fun to do while we're out. You never know."

"I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of the city." Aang nodded. "I think we'll do that for most of the day."

"Sounds great!" Iroh boomed. "I can have someone take you around and show you all of the "hot spots" if you'd like." Aang laughed a little.

"I think we'll be okay." He said.

Katara wasn't paying much attention once again. She could feel Zuko's eyes on her and a slight blush creep into her cheeks. She knew that he knew she was avoiding her gaze. He made it even more obvious when he gently tapped her foot.

Her mind immediately drown out anything anyone was saying. She was sure it was him this time. The look in his eyes told her so. He had a tempting yet playful look in them. They were the same as they used to be but… different in a way she couldn't explain. A smirk played slightly on his lips.

"Don't you want a prize, Katara?" For a second she thought she'd imagined him asking but shot him a somewhat surprised glare when she realized he actually did ask.

"I'm sure everyone wants a prize, Zuko." Iroh laughed. "The festival always gives out good ones." Katara looked around confused. As Iroh continued to talk about the upcoming festival, she realized that Zuko had tricked her.

She moved her feet and stared angrily at her food, not even eating it. She felt him run his foot slowly up and down her left leg. For a split second too long, she didn't do anything about it. She hesitated.

She could feel the heat of his body and the heat from the added friction when he rubbed her leg. It made that same shiver go up her spine that she used to get and a deeper blush fell onto her cheeks. But that wasn't what made her hesitate.

It was the fact that when he started to gently rub against her, it felt like a more intimate gesture and it made her want to smile. She felt like something was right but she just couldn't figure out what. She almost let a smile slip onto her lips and when she did, it made her mad and extremely guilty.

She kicked his foot away harshly before standing up suddenly, accidentally getting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me," She said looking around nervously. "I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden." She didn't even wait for a response before walking quickly out of the room.

"She looked a little flushed." Iroh commented. "She must have come down with something bad." Sokka looked down at his food before pushing it away.

"It's not the food, moron." Toph shook her head. "Not even close." She felt Zuko shift positions and look away.

"I should probably go and check on her though." Aang said standing up. "Excuse me."

"Zuko," Toph turned to him. "You've been pretty quiet."

"Have I ever been social?" He replied with a small smile on his face as he looked in the direction Katara left.

* * *

She panicked. She hadn't meant to but she panicked and ran. It seemed logical at the time. 

Katara paced in her room trying to put her thoughts together. Almost everything that ran through her head was jumbled up…almost everything.

"_If you're uncomfortable…maybe you still feel something."_

He was testing her. He wanted to see how she'd react then rub it in her face one way or another. He would find a way to harass her no matter what she did.

He had to want to harass her. There wasn't another good reason…unless…

"Katara?" Aang called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh…" She stumbled with her words, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Do you want me to bring you some medicine or something?" He asked still from behind the closed door.

"No. I think I'm just going to try to heal myself." She lied. All she really wanted was time to think without interruptions.

"Alright." He had concern in his voice. "I'll be back in an hour or so to check up on you." He stayed for a second before walking away.

Katara fell back on the bed, sighing unhappily.

"He's just trying to get to you." She told herself aloud. "That's all. He just wants to annoy you and you don't feel anything." She closed her eyes and repeated the last line like a prayer. "You don't feel anything. You don't feel anything." She needed to believe it.

* * *

She hesitated. Zuko took that as a good sign. She hesitated and she panicked. He hoped it was because she realized something, maybe because she didn't want to push him away. 

Or maybe he was just making something out of nothing. He knew she still cared. It was in her eyes every time she hurt him. But did she still want him, like he wanted her?

He planned on finding out tomorrow.

* * *

Katara laid on the bed on her side, half awake. Her mind didn't seem to want to shut down like it should have. 

Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her.

_Suddenly warm, strong arms wrapped around her and held her tight. The hard, cold stone of the cell they were sleeping on didn't match up to the warm flesh of another body. She could easily forget they were even in a cell being held captive._

"_Zuko, what are you-"_

"_Just shut up. You're freezing and I can't just let you get sick." She smiled at the thought of him caring about her, even just a little bit. "You wouldn't be able to fight well sick, would you?" He let out a chuckle when she gently his shoulder._

_They both stayed quiet for the rest of the night, with Zuko's arms wrapped around Katara, keeping her warm and making her feel protected._

_Katara snuggled up against him, holding onto his arms as she fell asleep, finally realizing just how much she liked the man she was being held by._

"Zuko?" The name stumbled out of her half awake mind onto her lips before she could stop them. The arms withdrew some.

"What?" A younger, more timid voice asked with a slightly nervous laugh. "Not quite."

"Oh, Aang." She turned over to face him, feeling very foolish, but not awake enough to really care. "Sorry, I was… dreaming." She told him.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, changing the subject. He felt uncomfortable with his wife calling him by her ex-boyfriend's name.

"Not really." She snuggled into his chest hoping to make everything go away by morning.

"Well just go back to sleep then." He whispered. "We'll talk in the morning." Katara nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Okay I guess I lied in my profile fanfic updates, but I was in a really good mood. But this is the last update until my finals are over. I won't be updating until June 2nd at the earliest. In the next chapter, things heat up just a little bit... Hope you guys like it. Until next time! 


	7. Forbidden Fruit

The Hard Way

Chapter Seven- Forbidden Fruit

Katara woke up the next morning, surprised with how well she slept. She didn't open her eyes but she could feel the sun on her face. She sighed happily, feeling it might be a good day.

Her face felt just the slightest bit colder and the blackness she saw got just a little bit darker as something blocked the sun's path. She turned, not quite awake and kept her eyes closed.

"Aang?" She called, assuming that's who was standing above her.

"Try again." Katara opened her eyes only to confirm her suspicions that Zuko was standing there, staring at her.

"Where's Aang? Have you been watching me sleep?" She asked somewhat creeped out. She slowly sat up waiting for an answer.

"The Avatar went into town to help with some crisis." He deliberately avoided the other question. "He asked me to make sure you're alright." He had a hidden teasing tone in his voice silently saying that Aang shouldn't have asked him to do anything to or for Katara.

"You know I'm fine, so leave me alone." She told him sternly, not liking his teasing and subtle hintings. At the end of the bed she saw a tray filled with many different kinds of foods, but mainly fruits. She looked at Zuko confused.

"He told me you should not eat anything on that tray because it wouldn't be good for your stomach." He shrugged. "So I brought you that specifically, seeing as you're not sick." She had to let out a short chuckle at his defiance.

"Still not listening to anything anyone says?" She didn't move to eat the food or even move towards it.

"Why listen if it doesn't matter?" He countered, still standing beside her.

"It's polite." She offered, but he just scoffed at the idea.

"Why should I be polite to _him_?" He reached to the tray and placed it on her lap, hoping she'd get the idea.

"Because I'm asking you to." He paused for only a moment before he sat down on the edge of the bed, very close to her.

"Give me one good reason," She could feel his body up against hers through the sheets as he moved closer to him and picked up a strawberry off of the tray on her lap. "Why I should do what you ask." He held the fruit a mere inch from her lips as he looked her in the eye.

It wasn't so much a challenge in his eyes, as she first thought, nor a test. It felt more like an intimate question. He was so close, so tempting, but she wasn't supposed to be near him, just like the strawberry. It was forbidden by Aang, yet it was right there in front of her, tempting her to taste it. Zuko knew all of this and he was asking her what she was going to do. He wanted to know if she'd take a taste of the forbidden fruit, and damn if she didn't want him at that moment.

The heat that rested between them was nearly unbearable. She felt him up against her, so close like he used to be. They had history, connection, passion. They had things that her marriage didn't have, might never have. He had qualities that Aang couldn't have, wouldn't have. _This_ had the things and feelings she wanted.

And the realization fell upon her when his golden eyes stared at her like he was at that moment, soft, intimate, passionate. She melted.

Katara held the Fire Lord's stare as she took a slow bite of the strawberry in front of her. He let his smirk cross his face as she pulled away and licked her lips free of the juice, free of the evidence. Her eyes fell to her lap when she saw the smirk. She wasn't going to take it back, didn't want to, but she couldn't look at him.

"You got what you wanted, Zuko." She wasn't going to take anything back, but she was going to try to hide it. "You freaked me out." She met his eyes again, only to see he was even closer to her. "Just leave me alone." Her voice didn't have a pleading to it, rather a fake request. It didn't sound like she meant it.

"Who said," He leaned to whisper in her ear as his hand crossed her body and rested gently on her stomach, which was currently overrun with warm, fluttering butterflies. "What's what I wanted?" She could feel his smirk widen against her ear.

"What do you want, Zuko?" She asked not even noticing that she said it in a low, somewhat seductive voice. He chuckled slightly as he pulled away completely and stood up.

"Meet me in the library after lunch." Her face turned confused when he pulled away suddenly and started talking like he was talking to his uncle. "Uncle gave me something to give to you as a gift." She met his eyes and remained confused. He had no hint left of that look he had only moments ago. All she did was nod, almost in a daze. "You should keep eating." He smirked before walking out of her room, leaving her there looking around for some kind of answer.

All of a sudden, a rush of guilt filled her, pushing all butterflies to her feet and made her sigh heavily. She couldn't believe what had just ran through her head.

She was about to give in to whatever feelings ran deep within her. She admitted to herself that she still wanted Zuko. She had actually compared their relationship to her relationship with Aang and had told herself which one she wanted more. She'd taken the forbidden fruit, flirted unconsciously, and allowed him to get too close.

She looked down at the bitten strawberry bleeding out onto the tray and onto the other pieces of fruit that rest there. She suddenly didn't feel hungry and pushed the tray off her lap.

The guilt that washed over her was enough to make her want to be sick. She didn't know what she was doing, didn't know what he was doing.

And she had no one to talk to about it.

* * *

Zuko reached into his pocket as he reached his room. After closing his door, he pulled out the necklace and looked at it. It was worn, no doubt but he kept the stone in the middle in perfect condition. He ran his thumb over the made-up symbol mixed of both fire and water symbols to make one.

He was getting there, slowly but surely. He'd give her the gift his uncle had given him and take her around the palace, talk casually. He was hoping to get some information out of her, something personal, something valuable. Maybe see if she trusted him or not.

One step at a time.

That's all he could do right now, move slowly. He had been so close. He could have had her right then and there. He could have lightly kissed her jaw, then kiss her everywhere else and there was only little doubt in his mind that she would stop him. But he couldn't. He had to go slow. He had to show her slowly what he was after.

It wasn't all about ruining her marriage or her life. It was about showing her the necklace, showing her everything she could have, everything he wanted.

He put the necklace back in his pocket as he went to meditate.

* * *

Alright! Finals are over! School is over! (For now at least) So I have a lot of free time to update both of my stories, and the best news of all. I'VE FREED MY SELF OF WRITER'S BLOCK! Cookies for everyone! Hope you all liked the chptr. (And oh I do just have to say that I got an 81 percent on my gov. final which is my worst class. Go me!)


	8. Meeting and Want

The Hard Way

Chapter Eight- Meeting and Want

Lunch had been silent, exactly how Katara thought it would be. The only talk came from Aang, who was talking about the supposed crisis he had dealt with that morning. Once he was done, the silence set in along with a tension between herself and Zuko. She wasn't sure if everyone else felt it too or not.

When she was done, she stood up slowly and excused herself to her room. She took one last look at Zuko. His eyes met hers before darting them towards the library questioningly. She only nodded just the slightest bit and watched a small smirk form on his lips. With that, she turned and went to her room.

As she sat down on her bed, debating on if what she was doing was a good idea or not, Aang walked in. She was so deep in thought that she barely even noticed until he spoke.

"Are you feeling any better?" He questioned.

"Not really. I think I'm just going to try to take a nap." The words slipped from her lips before she really thought about it. She realized that she didn't want to tell him where she was going in a few minutes. "Will you make sure no one wakes me up until I come out?" She asked innocently. Her eyes fell to her lap, feeling so guilty for lying to him.

"Of course." He took one of her hands in his and rubbed it gently. "Just try to feel better." He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. She shouldn't be feeling that guilty for just meeting with Zuko. "Just come and get me when you wake up, Kat." He smiled at her before turning to leave.

Katara just nodded and sat there for a few minutes after he shut the door. The guilt was almost overpowering and she couldn't figure out why, or at least she told herself she didn't know why.

She didn't want to admit to herself that a meeting with Zuko could and most likely would turn into something else, possibly leading to an affair that she couldn't handle. She didn't want to admit to herself that she knew she felt guilty because she knew that she still felt something for Zuko.

It was much easier to try to trick herself into believing that she didn't know where the guilt was coming from. So she stood up and went to the door, still playing dumb.

After making sure no one was around, she carefully walked out and shut the door quietly behind her. Then she slowly walked down to the library where she knew Zuko was waiting.

Just as she thought, when she walked through the large doorway she saw him sitting on one of the chairs waiting for her. He looked up at her when she walked in and cleared her throat.

"Your husband just came by and told me not to wake you." Zuko said unmoving. He gave her a knowing look when she looked away and her face turned the slightest bit pink. He decided not to push it any further. "Impressed?" He asked motioning around the library.

"It's very large." She said, happy for the change of subject. She walked around a little and looked at the rows and shelves of books that reached all the way up to the tall ceiling. "You must be compensating for something." She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. His surprised expression made her want to laugh.

"Well," His shocked expression faded and he walked up beside her. "You of all people would know that I don't need to compensate for _that_." She pretended to be interested in one of the books as she turned to look at him.

"Don't be so sure." She twisted half of her lips into a smirk jokingly. She wasn't quite sure how she was comfortable making these kinds of jokes with him right now, but she was. And it sure felt better than the tension and awkwardness.

"I'll admit I'm compensating," He shrugged. "But it's not for that." He caught her roll her eyes and he let a smile ghost upon his lips. The awkwardness and tension returned when she made the mistake of turning to look him in the eye. "I forgot Uncle's gift in my room." He said out of nowhere, probably to make the tension disappear quickly.

"Oh well, you can just give it to me later." She said, looking towards the books again. "So…" She paused, trying to make conversation. "How has life been here at the palace?" He just shrugged slightly.

"It's kind of boring. Nothing interesting happens around here anymore." She smiled a little thinking of the half-hearted hell they tried to raise when she used to stay with him. "It's also a little lonely." He added softly. Katara didn't really know what to do with that piece of information. Thankfully, he changed the subject for you. "How's your life been going married?"

"I've only been married a few days remember." She smiled. "And all of it has been chaos. I don't think Aang and I have had a night truly alone." Zuko just nodded and turned away to walk to a different section of books. "I never really imagined married life to be this way." She mused out loud, forgetting that talk of her marriage would cause the tension to return.

"How did you imagine it?" He asked picking up one of the books he'd read many times before.

"I don't know. I romantic proposal, calm sweet wedding day, then the soft yet passionate, comfortable settled down life." She walked over toward him and continued. "I never imagined a political marriage where we would have to go all over the world directly after the wedding. That's not exactly every girl's dream." She laughed a little.

"What?" He asked flipping through the book. "What's funny about that?"

"I was just thinking…" She paused, wondering if she should really say it.

"I thought you didn't want anything between us. That means you should be able to tell me what you found funny." He told her when he saw her hesitate.

"Well not only was my marriage nothing like that but, I was thinking, if I married you, it would probably be the same." She looked away a little flushed. "Well the traveling directly after the wedding thing at least. You are royalty too." He scoffed at the idea.

"I don't think so." He closed the book in his hands and put it back on the shelf. "You think if I ever got married I would want to go around _announcing_ it?" He chuckled. "The whole world would already know so why go around telling people something they already know?" He asked turning towards her. "I'd be spending every moment with her." The look in his eyes told her that when he said "her" he meant _her. _Katara refused to look at him as her slightly flushed face turned into a full blush bleeding down onto her neck. She could feel his eyes on her and the tension returned, yet again. Only this time, it was stronger. She didn't see him but she could feel him move closer to her. "Too bad it isn't what you wanted." He whispered coarsely in her ear as his hand moved up and rested on her shoulder. She shivered as he suddenly turned around and walked around a little more. She took a quick glance at the book he had just put back.

"The Tale of Oma and Shu"

She wasn't too surprised, but she was at the same time for some reason. She didn't know him to be a big book reader but the story seemed to fit him, them. So it didn't really surprise her that he read that story multiple times. But at the same time, she was surprised he still read it. Somehow in the chain reactions that happened too fast to understand, it lead her to believe that he still wanted her, that he still had a plan to be together.

"Why don't we walk around a little?" He suggested.

"Aang thinks I'm asleep, as does everyone else." She said, voice a little shaky. "I don't think it would be good if they saw me walking around." She watched that famous smirk form on Zuko's face.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't lie to him." He turned his head, just the slightest to look at her. "Why do you lie to him anyways?" He watched Katara shift her weight, uncomfortably and take in and hold a deep breath. "Do you feel _guilty_ for coming to see me, Tara?" He asked approaching her. She just stayed still and didn't look at him. "Why? It's not like we're having an affair." The word "yet" skipped around in his mind, but didn't let it dare slip out as he continued to walk towards her.

"Why do you do this?" She suddenly snapped her head to look at him and threw the icy words at him. "Why do you turn a comfortable conversation into…into _this_?" By now, he was right in front of her. "Why do you feel the need to make me feel guilty for coming to talk to you? Can't we just talk like normal people?" Her anger rose with every word and made Zuko back up a little. After her small rant, he paused, unsure of what to do. He never thought she would burst at him.

"I'm sorry." He looked down as if embarrassed. "I guess it's just… what I always do…Did." He corrected himself. "I'll stop." He said plainly, looking back up at her. "Promise." All she did was nod, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. "So… Do you want to go back to your room or would you like to talk?" He questioned.

"What would we talk about?" She countered as her eyes softened.

Katara wasn't so sure of what he was saying. His actions and emotions seemed to flip-flop so much that nothing he said seemed to be trustworthy. She just wanted to have a conversation without having to second guess his meanings. But as their conversation continued, she grew less suspicious as he kept the conversation casual, and didn't smirk as often, or at anything she said about Aang. He didn't even bring up her marriage or Aang up at all. She actually started to enjoy his company after awhile.

Zuko on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to stick to his word. He wouldn't taunt her or make her feel guilty and he would keep the flirting to the bare minimum. He would become _just_ her friend. His intentions were to throw in the heavy things in, only once in awhile and she would realize that she missed it. She would realize that she wanted it, _wanted _him. She would be the one coming to him and it wouldn't take long if he was right. If he was wrong, then everything he was working for these past few days went down the drain. It was just a risk he had to take.

An hour rolled by with casual talk about the palace and their political plans for the future, staying clear of any family future. They had stayed in the library, door closed, sitting on chairs that now faced each other.

"Oh, I should probably go find Aang and tell him I'm 'awake'." Katara said after looking at a clock. She waited for him to say something mean about him or her guilt, but nothing came, even as she stood to leave.

"Go on." He nodded his head to the door. A strange feeling washed over her as he spoke without teasing in his eyes. She watched as he stood up and looked towards the door. She just felt something missing.

"We should do this again sometime." She smiled sweetly at him. All he did was nod. Her sweet smile turned into a full, genuine smile as she walked by him and walked to the door.

Zuko could feel her look back at him while she stood at the door but he didn't turn around, pretending to be interested in one book or another. That way she couldn't see the smirk that broke out the second she was behind him.

* * *

Dinner was yet again comfortable. It was starting to drive her crazy for some reason. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? 

She still expected Zuko to hit her foot with his and smirk at her from across the table, but he never did. He seemed to be more interested in the conversation than her at all. She tried to ignore the burning inside of her but it was hard.

She wanted something. She was missing something. And she didn't want to admit what it was.

She quit paying attention to the conversation at the table, or anyone at it at all. Her brother even threw a small piece of food at her and all she did was shake her head. They asked her if she was feeling alright but she just responded that she felt a little different. She didn't excuse herself or get up early this time.

* * *

Before bed, Katara went into a common bathroom to wash up since Aang was using theirs. As she was walking back towards her bedroom, she ran into Zuko in the hallways. 

"Hey Zuko." She greeted him, almost happily.

"Hey." He said in his usual plain voice, as if he was greeting his uncle. They stayed there a moment, her just looking at him like she was waiting for something. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He raised his brow and for the first time since she asked him not to, he looked at her with a suggestive look hinted in his eyes. Butterflies seemed to be let go in her stomach and she realized that's what she was missing.

"I'm fine. You know that." She replied, unconsciously adding her own suggestive tone into her voice. The smirk appeared on his lips and he gave her a knowing look. She knew at that moment, that he knew this would happen, that she would want him to go back to bringing tension, but the thought passed and she continued. "I had fun today." She whispered as if someone would hear.

"So did I." His smirk still present, the thought of his plan came back into her head and she shook her head.

"You're an asshole." She told him leaning in just slightly.

"But do you want it any other way?" He countered her movements by leaning in as well. Before too long though, he backed away and went back to "friend" mode. "Your husband is probably waiting for you." He didn't wait for a response before he walked away leaving Katara alone in the hall confused.

With everything running through her mind, trying to put pieces together, her eyes burned and she could feel tears slowly tempting to fall down her face. She tried to pull herself together and wiped her eyes but her mind still raced. She couldn't help but admit that she did want him but then again she didn't want this confusion in her life.

All she could do was walk down the hall, act calm, and go sleep in her bed with her husband.

* * *

Zuko was surprised by how fast she broke. He thought he would at least have to go to the festival tomorrow to get her to give him those looks of wanting. He never thought that she'd realize what she wanted by dinner, if she ever realized it. There was a small part of him that thought she would never realize it and everything would be over. 

Now that he knew that she was quick to notice, there was even more of a chance that he could go fully through with his plan.

And that's exactly what he planned on doing.

* * *

Ok finally got this chapter up because honestly, I had nothing else I could do. My power was out for about two and a half hours today. So I worked on this on my laptop which was basically the only thing that works when the powers out. But anyways, I went in a completely different direction than my original plan was so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I know it's a little rushed and I'm sorry. So please just tell me how you guys like it and any suggestions are welcome.

I won't be updating this story until I update my story "Home" because I haven't updated that one in months I think. I'm not sure how long it will be because I have serious writer's block for that story. I hope to make it soon though. I'll see you all soon I hope.


	9. Flashbacks

The Hard Way

Chapter Nine- Flashbacks

Katara lay awake long after Aang fell asleep behind her. She couldn't sleep with all her thoughts constantly knocking her head. What hurt the most was that they weren't thoughts of the present or even the future, but of the past.

_She stood in the river trying to practice her bending. The final battle would start tomorrow and she couldn't concentrate. She could very possibly loose her life or worse, everyone around her. She looked around at their camp, looking at everyone she feared for. They were all preparing themselves. Everyone but Zuko._

_He sat on the ground, legs bent and brought up to his sides so his elbows could rest on them. Both of his hands on his forehead, no doubt he was trying to think. He would be going up against nearly his entire family tomorrow. It had to be harder on him than anyone._

_Katara had begun to notice her feelings for Zuko quite a while ago. To her, he wasn't just an ally anymore. He was a friend and someone she cared about very deeply, more so than she should have._

_She walked up and sat down next to him quietly. She could tell that he didn't know what to say, it was written all over his face. She didn't really know what to say either._

"_Zuko…" She tried to start but fell short of words. She wanted to say she wasn't ready, that she loved him, that she didn't want to lose him. "I don't…" No words came again._

"_I know." He said simply, turning to look at her. She was surprised he could know what she was trying to say. "In case I don't make it through though…" He paused knowing Katara didn't like what he said or the way he said it. "I want to thank you."_

"_You don't have to." She shook her head. "And don't talk like that." She couldn't stop the tears from slipping down her face. It was all too much._

"_Katara." His fingers tipped her chin up so she looked directly at him. His hand slowly fell down to her neck and pulled her lips to his gently. Tears still poured from her now closed eyes but a smile slowly formed on her lips as he kissed her. It wasn't the passionate heated kiss she'd imagined her first kiss with him would be, but it was under different circumstances. This was better. It was sweet and promising. "I can't lose you." He whispered after pulling away._

Katara smiled gently at the memory. Memories like that kept flowing in and out of her mind, all of Zuko. Most were happier than that though. Most of them were about after the war, when they were together. But it seemed as the timeline in her mind went on, the memories got worse and worse.

_As they walked around the gardens, Katara went over her decision in her mind once again. She wanted to make sure it was what she really wanted, what she needed._

_Zuko had been a little distant lately. It didn't feel like they were going anywhere. He never seemed to make any movement or even a gesture telling her that he was willing to move forward in their relationship. It drove her crazy._

_Of course he still treated her like he always had. He was still loving but it seemed less often now. She didn't technically live in his palace and she seemed to be going home more often, seeing him less. This wasn't the relationship she wanted._

_She felt him let go of her hand to put it in his pocket and that's what made her officially decide that it needed to be done._

"_Zuko." She said stepping in front of him. She watched him freeze slightly and let his hand rest in his pocket, possibly holding something. She ignored it, unhappily. "I think we need to talk." Her heart fell as his eyes did. They grew dark and defensive as she continued. "I don't think this is going to work out, us I mean. We just aren't moving anywhere." She was surprised that he stayed quiet. "We've been in a relationship for over a year now and I don't even live with you. I don't even feel as if you want me to. Lately you've been a little distant from me." Zuko took a slow step back shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm going to go home tomorrow but I'll be back." She told him in a tone that definitely didn't sound promising. "I hope you understand. I want a real relationship. I want a family." Zuko just shook his head again as his eyes fogged over and she knew he was no longer with her. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."_

_Disappointed that he didn't say anything, she just walked back into the palace to say good-bye to Iroh._

A part of her still regretted her decision, especially now. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't ended things with him. She might not have married Aang. Maybe she would have had the married life she wanted. But that was all in the past now. It couldn't be changed.

In all honesty, when she said she was going back home and would be coming back, she hoped he would be there for her, asking her to stay with him. He hadn't though. He made no motion to say he still wanted her. That's why she didn't think she had hurt him so much, until the day she announced her engagement.

_Zuko hadn't even looked at her since she entered the room. He kept his eyes down at his feet or at some wall. She had gathered Iroh and Zuko, as well as a few other friends we had made in the palace, to make the announcement. She wore the necklace but no one seemed to notice it was a different one._

_When she first spoke, Zuko looked at her and she watched his face fall and turn pale. He had noticed the change in necklaces. She faltered when she saw the fear and stabbing pain showing in his eyes._

"_Everyone," She continued on. "Aang and I are engaged." She announced, holding one hand to the necklace. For the first few moments, everyone was silent. There was no happy laughter or words. The few people in the room looked around like she might have been kidding, then looked at Zuko, who looked betrayed. _

_At that moment, she felt like she had betrayed him and everyone in the room. She felt like she had committed some sort of vile sin. Even the two servants, who were dusting the room, stopped and turned to look at her shocked. She looked around nervously, unsure of what to do now._

_Then at that moment, Iroh broke the silence, stood up, and congratulated them loudly. Everyone else followed his example and the spell seemed broken._

_Zuko just sat there though, still in shock. He wasn't exactly glaring at Katara, but more so asking silent questions that made her uncomfortable. When she looked away, not answering him, she stood up, obviously gripping something in his pocket, and left the room very quickly._

_After the excitement, that Katara felt was fake, died down, she went to go see Zuko. She found him in the library writing in some book._

"_Zuko…" She called carefully. His head snapped up and shut the book quickly._

"_What?" He asked harshly. His eyes were red and it certainly looked like he had been crying. Her jaw fell open slightly, suddenly feeling very small and very guilty. Some part of her realized that she did betray him, she did commit some kind of sin. "Well? What do you want?" He snapped at her, getting angry._

"_I-I just," She didn't like it. She didn't want to hurt him. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes but forced herself to hold them back. "I wanted to make sure you knew you were invited to the wedding." It was definitely the wrong thing to say, but it was the only thing that came out of her mouth. His face softened slightly and he walked up to her._

"_Congratulations." He said numbly. "I hope you're happy." The words seemed to be unfriendly and more insulting than anything. Katara shook her head getting angry herself and turned around on her heel to leave, tears still tempting to fall down her cheeks._

Katara closed her eyes trying to shut the memory out. She didn't want to remember that she had hurt him. She had put that behind her, telling herself it was his fault. If he had made some kind of gesture, things would have been different.

The timeline passed in her mind and she realized that she had no more good memories of Zuko, only ones that hurt.

_During her engagement, Zuko barely talked to her but when he did, it was somewhat comfortable. The tension was there and the hurt held a thin cover over their heads but they hid it rather well._

_As her wedding drew a week away, Zuko stopped talking to her completely. He ignored her and refused to be around Aang or her. She was a little too busy to really notice though. She didn't need more stress so she had put the whole hurting Zuko thing aside for the moment. She was getting married and she was happy about it._

_The day of her wedding, she couldn't have been happier. The church was set up beautifully and all of her friends and family were there, even Zuko. In her mind, it really couldn't be any better._

_Music started to play and everyone rose to their feet as she walked down the isle with her Dad at her side. She noted in the very back of her mind that Zuko was in the very back row but her smile didn't falter nor did her happiness. She walked towards her soon-to-be husband and kissed her Dad on the cheek before leaving him._

_She walked up beside Aang and he told her how beautiful she looked. She couldn't help but smile wider and gaze at him lovingly. Right when she was going to turn to the priest, she heard someone move rather loudly._

_She watched as Zuko moved out into the isle and opened the doors to leave. By now everyone looked back at him. He hadn't even looked back at her before leaving. A small part of her broke and finally her smile fell. _

_She looked down at the floor and closed her eyes a moment. She took a deep breath before putting on another smile and looking at the priest, ready to take her vows._

Katara rolled onto her side and her mind quickly ran through what had happened here the past few days. It was like he had completely shifted from angry at her to… wanting her again. She had wanted him to act like this after she'd broken up with him, when she came back to see him the first time.

She didn't understand why he had to show her this now. It hurt so much now. He had shown her that he still wanted her…and that she still wanted him.

She turned over to look at Aang, her husband. He was someone who always showed her how he felt. He was nothing like Zuko when it came to a relationship.

She didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

As if you couldn't tell already, this chapter was to show some of the past. I've only given you small glimpses in some chapters but I wanted to give you guys some more information. You'll still be getting more past information in more chapters so if you're a little confused or something doesn't make sense, hopefully it'll get cleared up later.

The next chapter I plan to make a long one and you guys are really gonna like it. I'm not sure when I'll be getting it up though. I hope soon. I'm trying to work on my other story too. But believe me, it'll be worth the wait. :)


	10. Closure Part 1

The Hard Way

Chapter Ten- Closure Part 1

Zuko woke up early just as he normally did, ready to do what he planned out last night. Today was the day of the festival, and he would announce he would not be going.

This could go one of two ways. Katara would either be thankful he would not be going and attend it with everyone, or she would make some excuse, not go to the festival, and spend the day with him. And in all honestly, he didn't know which one she would chose to do.

If she chose to go to the festival, he told himself he would back away and leave her be with her new husband and life. He would admit to himself that it wasn't meant to be and that she was happy.

He took a deep breath as he finished dressing and went down to the dining hall.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" Aang asked Katara once she emerged from the bathroom.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." She smiled sadly. "That's all." Aang quickly took her hand and lead her over to the bed to have her sit down.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. "If there was, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" He noticed she had a hard time looking him in the eye.

"I'm fine, Aang, really." She lied. "I'm just stressed being around Zuko again and with getting sick there's added stress. I think once we get out of here and settle down somewhere for awhile, everything will be back to normal." She told him.

"Alright then how about we leave tomorrow?" He offered. Katara seemed to get an instant headache at his words. One part of her really wanted to leave, wanted to leave everything here behind her. But the other part wanted to stay forever. She knew that would never work out though. She knew the only way to heal this was to leave.

"That sounds good." She finally said. "Thanks Aang." She gave him a sweet kiss and stood up. "Let's go down and get something to eat. I'm sure Sokka's already complaining that we're not there yet." She laughed slightly as did Aang. He took her hand and lead her down to breakfast.

When they got there, Sokka was, as always, first to inform them how late they were. They both just shook their heads and sat down in the same spot they always did as food was served.

Zuko noted that Katara made very little eye contact with him from across the table. He wasn't too surprised and made little contact himself. He kept his focus on his food, just waiting for the festival to be brought up. He could feel his uncle ready to announce it and take tally of who was going and it made his heart beat faster in his chest.

"Who plans on coming with me to the festival today?" Iroh asked as soon as there was an opening. Zuko held his fork right where it was, right above his plate, and looked up carefully.

"You can count us in." Suki was the first to tell him.

"Us? Where did the 'us' come from?" Sokka asked. "What if I want to stay here?"

"You're going." Suki said sternly. He only looked away mumbling a few things. She smiled and continued to eat, listening to hear who else would be going.

"I suppose I'll go too." Toph said shrugging. "It'll give me something to do I guess." Iroh nodded cheerfully.

"Zuko, will you be joining us?" His uncle asked. Zuko waited a moment, waited for Katara to look at him. When she did, she was looking at him like it was a big question, a life changing question. He looked her in the eye as he answered.

"I think I'll stay here. Festivals have never really been in my field of interest." He said somewhat slowly.

"You're loss nephew." Iroh shrugged. He hadn't really expected his nephew to join them. "Well, what about you two?" He asked Aang and Katara.

Katara felt the whole world pause. Aang looked to her to see if she wanted to go, as did everyone else. Everyone at the table looked at her innocently just waiting to see if she was feeling well enough to join them. They gazed at her in a friendly matter that would have been comfortable if it was only them.

The servants in the room stopped what they were doing, obviously interested in the situation. They probably knew about everything that had gone on during their stay here. She wouldn't be surprised if they knew she wasn't sick and that she had spent a day talking to Zuko. They looked at each other as well as her.

Then she realized how Zuko was looking at her. He held a firm gaze with a face that told her this was her decision; spend the day with him, or spend it with them. It didn't feel as threatening as it sounded though. His stare was gentle in a way but still made her a little afraid.

Her mind told her to not even think about staying here. It told her to go to the festival with her husband and her friends. Her body didn't seem to agree though. Her heart was pounding, getting excited rather than nervous. Butterflies were let loose in her stomach, fluttering up to her chest when she held his eyes with her own. Her mouth opened to say what her mind told her not to.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," She started, breaking the silence. "And I don't think I'm feeling up to it." She looked at Zuko the entire time and her voice seemed to hold a soft hidden promise only he would pick up on.

As the words fell from her lips, Zuko's face immediately softened just the slightest. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when in fact the weight was being put on. He couldn't help but feel a happy feeling course through him. A smile tempted the corner of his lips but he held it back the best he could as his foot moved under the table.

Only two people seemed to pick up on what was happening. Toph could feel Zuko's foot gently rub Katara's leg under the table as she talked to Aang, convincing him to go to the festival without her. Toph could also feel both Zuko's and Katara's hearts beat faster as Katara's blood rushed to her neck and face in a somewhat happy blush. Overall, Toph shook her head, knowing this couldn't end well.

Iroh was the other one to sense what was going on. He seemed to be the only one who saw the look they held over the conversation. He watched his nephew hold back a smile and felt the tension no one else did. For the first time in a long time, Iroh's smile fell and his heart filled with a deep sadness. He loved both Zuko and Katara, and at one time had wanted them together, but now…Now was a different time for both of them.

* * *

After breakfast, Iroh pulled Zuko away from everyone as they went to get ready. He took him to a large open and empty room. He had double checked to make sure there were no servants around either. Then he just stood there and looked at his nephew.

"What, Uncle?" He asked irritated. Zuko already knew where this would be going and he didn't need it.

"I once wished for you and Katara to be together," He paused. "Under different circumstances."

"I know that. So did I." He answered plainly, hoping to leave soon. "What is your point?"

"You know what my point is." Iroh told me, somewhat disappointed. "You both have important matters to consider. Don't make a mistake."

"Katara's not a mistake." Zuko almost snapped at his uncle. He didn't like anyone saying things like that about her.

"You misunderstand, nephew." Iroh shook his head and held his hands out. "She would not be the mistake, nor you for that matter." Zuko paused to try to understand what his uncle was telling him.

"What are you saying? Why don't you tell me without trying to sound wise?"

"Zuko," He paused again and approached him. "Just think about what you are trying to do."

"You don't think I haven't?" Zuko yelled. "I have gone over everything that could possibly happen over and over again in my mind!" He pointed a finger at his chest. "I'm not a complete moron! This is what I want to do!" Iroh nodded sadly.

"I just don't want either of you two to get hurt." He mentioned before leaving the room. Zuko was left alone in an empty room, angry.

* * *

After everyone had left, Katara heard a knock at her door. She stood up off of her bed and slowly walked to the door. She opened it somewhat slowly and nervously. She wasn't surprised when she found Zuko standing there but her heart still sped up.

"Hey." She greeted leaning up against the open door.

"I thought we'd go out to the garden today." He said stepping aside waiting for her to step out. When she didn't, he gave her a confused look.

"I'm supposed to be sick remember? Sick as in sleeping. Not walking around with you." She scolded him slightly but all he did was chuckle.

"Everyone left for the festival and I'm pretty sure the servants have caught on by now." He extended his hand for her to take, as if he were helping her off an ostrich-horse.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She shook her head and refused to take his hand just yet.

"We shouldn't be talking?" He cocked his head to the right and smirked just slightly.

"You know that's not all we're doing. We're lying. We're-"

"_You're_ lying." Zuko corrected her cutting her off. "I don't think I've lied yet, have I?" Katara bit her lower lip and looked away. "We're just going to talk."

"Closure?" She questioned.

"Sure, just for closure." He told her not quite believing it. She looked back up at him and nodded, obviously forcing herself to believe it. She eagerly put her hand in his and he walked her out of her room.

When they got out to the garden, they weren't hand-in-hand but they were walking a little close. Their arms were brushing every few steps, making it very difficult for Katara to trick herself into thinking they were just getting closure.

"So what are your plans after we leave?" Katara asked as they approached a bench.

"Same thing I did while you weren't here I suppose." He answered sitting down, silently telling her to do the same, and she did.

"What was that?" She kept questioning, relaxing onto the bench.

"Nothing really. Political matters, boring things I don't want to do." She laughed slightly. "Uncle will probably send away for suitors for me. No doubt I will have to marry at some point." He sighed unhappily.

"That can't be much fun." She agreed with him. "You never did want to get married." She said regretfully. Zuko turned to look at her, surprised and hurt, as his hand instinctively went to his pocket. Katara looked away and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"It's not a matter of not wanting to marry," He said in a low voice, slowly inching towards her. "But a matter of who I want," He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her skin. "And can't have." He finished, gently taking her earlobe between his teeth and gently pulling away, the soft skin, falling from his grip. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her desperately try to suppress a moan.

With the thought of closure still in her mind, Katara decided it would be best if she ignored that he ever did that and changed the subject as quick as she could.

"So how has Iroh been? I haven't had the chance to really talk to him." She shifted so she moved away from his body, which was currently too close.

"He's been the same. He's still drinking tea, trying to give wise advice." Zuko answered, smirk still planted on his lips. "Speaking of him," Zuko said, remembering the gift he was to give her. "Come up to my room. His gift is still sitting up there." He stood and motioned for her to follow him.

Katara stood up and followed him into the palace. When she walked in, she saw a few servants doing their normal chores around the palace. They all seemed to stop and look at her, smiling. They all knew. Katara's pace slowed as they continued to watch her. Zuko saw this and shook his head before turning around to grab her hand to get her walking again.

As they walked, Zuko held onto her hand, not letting go when the servants looked and whispered between themselves. Katara had almost forgotten what it was like to hold hands with him. She knew it had never been something he liked to do but he did it anyways, just because he knew she liked it. His hands were always warm and most of the time calloused and rough. They held onto her small hand as if it were something fragile yet held it firmly in some way. He used to rub his thumb up and down her own, making her smile while small shivers trailed behind wherever his thumb ran.

A blush had formed on her face by the time they reached his room. As he stopped to unlock his door, she took a moment to look around. More servants were whispering among themselves. She realized that the situation couldn't look good; the supposedly sick woman with a husband holding hands with her past boyfriend, about to go into said past boyfriend's room while said husband is out.

"Rumors are getting started." She muttered to herself, worrying a little.

"Don't worry about them." Zuko told her obviously hearing her. "They keep to themselves. They know better than to spread the word about anything that's happened." He stepped aside and opened the door, allowing her to enter first.

As she walked in, she realized that he hadn't changed a thing since she was last there. It was still decorated with darker colors, mainly red. His rather large bed with the fire symbol carved into the headboard was in the middle of the room and still held red satin sheets. His meditation table still sat to the side with candles placed on it. His wardrobe was on the opposite side, as was a picture he said his uncle had given him. His broad swords and Blue Spirit mask hung on the wall on the right side of his bed. She had to smile at the out-of-place items.

"Here it is." Zuko said breaking her gaze as he handed her a rectangular box. It wasn't large but it wasn't small either. She could already tell it held some kind of clothing. "Aren't you going to open it?" He asked looking down, almost nervously, at it.

She slowly took off the lid of the box and confirmed it was clothing. She recognized the fabric and design immediately. She looked up cautiously at Zuko to find he had a small smile on. She walked quickly to the bed and placed the box on it. She took out the very familiar dress and held it against herself in awe.

"This wasn't from your uncle." She told him spinning around.

"No. It wasn't." He admitted as he walked up to her. Just holding it against herself, she looked beautiful. "It's the same one, you know." He put his hands on her waist to stop her from spinning anymore. "I didn't have to go out and by a new one."

"You kept it?" She asked with a soft face and a smile on her lips. When he nodded, she felt a warm sensation spread all over her and made her shiver slightly. "Wow." She would have never imagined he would keep a dress she once wore, even if it was special to her. The fact that he did, meant something to her. She felt his hands move to her arms and felt him lean in slightly.

"Want to go put it on?" He asked in a low, almost whispering voice. She didn't even think before she nodded. He lifted his head to motion behind her where the bathroom door was. She immediately broke from his arms and went into the bathroom.

Katara knew it probably wasn't a good idea but it was her all-time favorite dress and it was special to her. Zuko had bought it especially for her as a birthday present and it was extremely hard to find. The only time she'd actually seen an identical dress was in the shop earlier in their stay. But the reason she loved it so much, wasn't because of its beauty or rarity, but because when Zuko had given it to her, it was the first time he'd told her he loved her.

"_You look beautiful." Zuko whispered in her ear as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her new gift. He watched as she blushed and stepped out closer to him._

"_Thank you." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. In return, his arms moved around her waist pulling her closer to him. His lips found her neck and started trailing kisses along her throat and jaw. _

_As soon as she felt his hands run up and down her sides over the velvet, she took his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her lips moved over his as he followed her lead. There was no need to ask for entrance as her tongue probed into his welcoming mouth. He pulled away for air shortly after and rested his forehead on hers, catching his breath. He rested his hands back on the velvet that clung to her sides and hers remained on his face._

"_God I love you." He whispered as he placed another kiss on her lips. Katara felt the air get caught in her chest and words refuse to form. She smiled widely and sighed happily as she pulled him into another deep embrace._

"_I love you too." She told him, even though he already knew and she had told him before. As they pulled away she still smiled and he held her gaze, a smile of his own tempting him. "We should probably go down now." She told him, knowing the guests would be expecting the Fire Lord and his date to show up shortly. _

_She couldn't help but keep smiling the rest of the night._

To most people, the clothing they were wearing at the time someone told them they loved you, wouldn't matter. Katara remembered everything about the moment, and what she wore seemed important. She didn't really know why.

Zuko turned to face the door when he heard it open. He watched as Katara walked out, hair down and smiling at him with her hands running down her sides to rest on her hips. She looked just as amazing as she did years ago, which didn't really surprise him at all.

"Feels just like old times." Katara sighed, missing those times. "Too bad it isn't." She said looking down at herself.

"Come here." He told her holding out his hand for her to take. She slowly walked up to him and took gently put her hand in his. His fingers wrapped around her skin and turned her around so her back was facing her. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her back, smoothing out some of the wrinkles that had formed over time. "Miss old times?" He asked as he continued to run his hands down her back, slowly going lower. "Miss me?"

Katara closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink back into the old times, when this would have been okay. She felt his hands move from her lower back, to her arms. His fingertips slowly traced up and down her bare arms, making goosebumps appears as she shivered. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to face him, realizing she was closer than she thought.

His fingers still hovered above her arms and she could feel her heart speed up while heat flowed through her entire body.

"Yes I miss you, but-" She was cut off when one of his fingers pressed itself to her lips.

"Just let me show you, what you never saw." He said slowly as he removed his finger and reached into his pocket. Katara looked up into his golden eyes and suddenly forgot everything.

She forgot that she was married, that she wasn't supposed to be here, forgot the pain that this would put her through in the end. She just knew how she felt, and that she was still in love with him.

"Zuko…" She breathed out, making him forget what he was reaching for. Her hands reached up and rested on her shoulders, her thumbs brushing his neck. They were silent for a moment before it happened.

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes, looking for answers they knew they wouldn't find. Their breathing slowly got heavier as the tension rose between them. The feeling of their skin touching sent electric sparks through their bodies.

And then it happened. The moment they both secretly wanted for years finally happened and nothing else seemed to matter.

Zuko brought his lips down onto her quickly but unsurprisingly. Her hands immediately wrapped all the way around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Eyes closed, with bodies melting into each other, they kissed for the first time in years.

Zuko didn't even need to try to deepen the kiss like he wanted to, she did it for him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting what she secretly longed for. She pressed herself against him in the right ways and touched him in the places she knew he liked. She took control and he loved it.

He continued to kiss her as he bent his legs slightly to hook his hands under her knees and lift her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked with her in his arms over to his bed. He threw her down, breaking the kiss for a few moments.

Katara opened her eyes to see Zuko above her, his eyes glazed over with lust. She imagined hers were the same way. She felt his warm breath on her lips and she lifted her head up to kiss him again. She pulled him down so he layed on top of her and she wrapped one of her legs around his. His hands roamed over her entire body and his lips left hers, traveling down her jaw line and to her neck.

She couldn't help the moan that came from her lips as he nibbled slightly at her neck and shoulder. Her hand went to his hair, playing with it slightly.

"God I still love you." Zuko whispered into her neck between kisses.

Katara's eyes snapped open, suddenly clear.

"Zuko." She called in a little bit of a panic. "Zuko stop." He immediately pulled away and lifted his weight off of her. "I…We… Stop." She said as she sat up, pushing him off her completely. She fixed her dress which had ridden up to her hips, exposing her. "I have to go." She managed as she ran out of his room, without grabbing her own clothes.

Zuko licked his lips, ignoring the guilty trying to get through to him. He fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes and still tasting her in his mouth. The tension still hung in his room and he breathed it in heavily, feeling a bit unsatisfied.

* * *

Katara ran into her room, shutting and locking the door, as if she was afraid Zuko would follow her. Her hands covered her face and she sobbed and backed up to her bed. She sat down on it and tried to think through everything.

She rocked slowly trying to make herself feel better, trying to make herself feel like she was a little girl in the arms of her mother, who could tell her what to do.

She body still burned from his touch and her mouth could still feel his tongue and taste him. She wanted him so badly.

And she knew that she shouldn't- No. She couldn't have him.

* * *

Alright, I was doing good, then writer's block attacked yet again! So I want reviews people! I don't really feel like I described the tension or passion as I should have, but with writer's block, I don't know how to fix it. So I plan to in the next chapter... yes. There is more to come. So please review!


	11. Closure Part 2

The Hard Way

Chapter Eleven- Closure Part 2

Katara found that she couldn't sit still anymore. She got up from her bed and started pacing around the room frantically. She had no idea what she was doing or how she was going to fix it.

All she wanted was closure. She just wanted to end it all and start her new life, her happy life. Her mind seemed to go blank after awhile and she just kept pacing the thought of closure and happiness bouncing around somewhere in her head.

She finally looked down and realized that she was still wearing the dress and her clothes were still in Zuko's room. She stopped pacing.

"Oh no." She mumbled to herself. A hand fell to he stomach trying to fight everything she was feeling. Despite all that had happened, she wanted to go back to see Zuko. "Closure…" She whispered.

* * *

Zuko stayed lying on his bed, a finger or two tracing his lips and his eyes closed. He felt numb with the exception of the pleasure still coursing through his body. He never really planned on kissing her, at least not until showing her the necklace. The fact that she started it is what made him feel like he was floating.

She still wanted him like he wanted her.

And he knew that know.

Zuko lifted his head when he heard his door open without a knock. His fingers fell from his lips as he lifted himself up with his elbows. Normally he would be up and ready to yell at whoever dared enter but at the moment, his reactions were slowed.

He had to admit he wasn't too surprised when he saw Katara standing in front of his bedroom door, closing it behind her. Her eyes were yet again glazed over by something, but it didn't seem like lust this time. She wore an expression that asked him not to talk. The only thing that really surprised him was her neck.

There was nothing around it. No necklace.

She slowly walked over to him on the bed and pushed him down to lay flat. She then slowly climbed on top of him and layed with her head on his chest. Her arms held onto him and his instinctively wrapped around her to hold her tight against him.

"This is only for closure." She told him softly. "One more time just to end it." She raised her head to look at him and he nodded before rolling her over quickly, placing her beneath him.

"Of course." He smirked knowing she had only been able to just barely convince herself into thinking that's all this was. He quickly decided not to push it and instead pushed his lips to hers, still smirking.

Katara sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her completely. As he took control of the kiss, she knew she was gone too far and there was no way to pull back now. A big part of her didn't care though when his kisses traveled down to her neck.

Zuko made sure to take his time on her neck where her necklace used to be. He traced the outline of where it would be with his fingers, closely followed by his lips. He continued doing that, slowly making the outline dip down further until his lips traced over the curves of her breasts.

He took a moment to look up at his love before continuing. He head was thrown back with her eyes closed, biting her lower lip. He felt her fingers play with his hair and he came back up to kiss her on the lips again. She moaned into it as his tongue caressed hers.

"Zuko…" She breathed out when she felt him pressed against her thigh. He gently put his hand on her dress strap on her shoulder and moved it down her arm slowly. He paused looking back at her. She opened her eyes and put her hand on his scarred cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. "It's okay Zuko."

He wasted little time in removing both straps from her arms and kissing the exposed flesh before continuing.

* * *

They layed in his bed, naked and tangled up in his sheets hours later. Katara was on her back while Zuko faced her on his side, holding onto her middle with one arm and playing with her messy hair with the other.

"They should be back soon, don't you think?" Katara asked, seemingly without a worry. She couldn't seem to bring herself down from the heaven she was in.

"Any time now." Zuko replied in the same tone, bringing his lips down to her neck yet again.

"I should get back to my room." Katara pulled away and sat up, wrapping the sheets around her, forcing herself to start to descend from paradise.

"You should probably wear normal clothes this time." He chuckled as he let go of her and sat up himself. "I prefer you wearing what you are now but, something tells me everyone else won't." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and lightly hit his chest.

"Shut up and get dressed." She scolded him as she stood up, taking the sheet with her.

"How come you get the sheet?" He asked, not that he really minded. She responded by throwing his pants at him. He just threw them on the floor and stood up, walking over to her. "Why don't you get dressed and go to your room while I take a shower." He suggested as he wrapped his arms around her sheet covered waist. She nodded before he brought his lips down onto hers.

He kissed her passionately again, like he wasn't going to let her go. One of his hands was on her neck, holding her to him. His lips moved slowly but fervently against her own and when he pulled back her tongue immediately went and licked her lips, trying to savor every bit.

"Maybe you should come to the library after dinner. We can talk." He went to turn to go into the bathroom but Katara's hand shot out to his arm and turned him back to her.

"Talk about what?" When he had mentioned talk, she felt like she fell off her cloud and came crashing back to reality. "This was nothing. This was for closure." She said firmly. Zuko stood straight up and pulled his shoulders back, looking her in the eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow with my husband."

"Come to the library after dinner." He said simply before turning to go into the bathroom. Before he shut the door, he threw her clothes out onto the floor.

Katara stood there a second, worried. She just officially had an affair. She slept with her ex before she slept with her husband. Tears threatened to fall as she realized just what a horrible person she was. Shaking her head, she went quickly to get her clothes.

As she leaned down to get them, she noticed something peaking out of Zuko's pants pocket. It looked like a piece of fabric with a clasp on the end of it. It looked kind of like a necklace. She couldn't think of a reason why Zuko would have a piece of jewelry in his pocket. She reached out to pull it out to make sure that's what it actually was.

"Are you still here?" She jumped when she heard Zuko's harsh voice from the bathroom. She pulled her hand back from the pocket and quickly stood up with her clothes in hand.

"I'm just leaving, don't worry." She responded, dropping the sheet to put her clothes back on and leave.

* * *

Okay first thing's first. I LOVE COMIC CON! I so wish I could have gone this year. For any of you who don't know, there is an Avatar Season 3 preview up on YouTube from Comic Con 2007. And I really don't care about the Maiko-ness! ZUTARA Forever! I'm really excited. I couldn't stop bouncing up and down and laughing. Who else is as excited as me? Sept. 21 BABY!

Okay next order of buisness lol. Sorry this chapter is short. The next one is supposed to be a long one though. We are coming close to the end... Oh and sorry for any of you who wanted a full lemon but I don't write those. That is as close as I will get, sorry. Can't wait to write the next chapter...can't wait for Sept! The 21 is when Resident Evil is due to come out too!


	12. The Necklace

The Hard Way

Chapter Twelve- The Necklace

Katara had finished crying for the day, or so she hoped, finished packing and had put her normal clothes back on. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had had an affair just a few days after her marriage. She had already come to terms with that, and the fact that she couldn't change it.

But the bigger question was if she was going to tell Aang or not.

She knew that she was supposed to tell her husband but it wouldn't do anyone any good. All it would do was break Aang's heart and put a giant gap between them, which she really didn't need. If she told him, it would hang above them forever, even if they ignored it.

Although, it would hang over her forever if she didn't tell him. It would be nagging at her in the back of her mind. But, it would only be her. Aang would be free from the pain in a way. Her guilty would probably even make her a better wife.

Her mind wouldn't stop going back and forth between telling and not. It was a harder decision than she thought it would be. She always thought if something like that happened to anyone, the best thing was to be honest.

Now she wasn't so sure.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Katara, are you awake?" She heard her husband ask as he twisted the door knob. She quickly looked around to make sure everything was in place and mentally told herself to act normal. "Hey there." She smiled lightly at him.

"How was the festival?" She asked as he walked forward to sit next to her on the bed.

"It was fun. Sokka managed to hit himself with a ball while trying to knock down some bottles." Katara let out a chuckle at the thought. "Suki won him a giant stuffed animal though."

"I'm going to guess he pretended he didn't want it and then tried to sneak off with it?" She smiled.

"Yep." They laughed for a moment until Aang stopped and looked at her funny.

"What?" Katara asked, trying to keep the panic from her voice and her heart from beating too fast. Katara started going over her apology in her mind, trying to find the best way to put it. He had to know, it was too obvious.

"Where's you're necklace?" He asked oblivious to the fact that Katara was in a near panic.

"Oh!" She sighed heavily in relief and let a smile slip through. She touched her neck and realized she forgot to put it back on. "Oh, it's on the end table. It was scratching me while I was lying down trying to sleep." She lied quickly, trying to slow her speeding heart. As she reached for it, after making sure Aang wouldn't see her, she made a face asking herself what was wrong with her, even though she already knew. "I guess I just forgot to put it back on when I woke up."

"Well, then here." Aang took the necklace gently from her hands and held it up. When she smiled softly, he reached around behind her neck and fastened the clasp as he brought his lips to hers.

Katara fought back the tears that wanted to fall at the sweet gesture. She was such a horrible person and didn't deserve to be treated with his kindness. She mumbled a "Thank you" and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Why don't we go on down?" Aang suggested holding out his hand for her to take. Katara stayed quiet, afraid her voice wouldn't work, and then took his hand and stood up.

-----

As the married couple sat down in their chairs, Katara felt as if everyone was looking at her, like everyone knew what she had done. When she really looked around, absolutely no one was looking at her. They didn't even seem to notice her. For once, she was grateful no one noticed her.

She saw that Suki was nagging Sokka for not putting ice on the bruise he must have gotten from the festival. Sokka was pretending not to hear her and told everyone it didn't hurt. Aang laughed but everyone else was silent.

Iroh took glances at his nephew and Katara, slightly shaking his head. She knew that Iroh knew what had happened and it was obvious he was disappointed in both of them. That only made her feel guiltier. She hated when Iroh was mad or disappointed in her. He was like family.

Toph was also pretty quiet. Knowing her, she also knew what had happened but Katara knew she wouldn't bring it up. She didn't want to get any more involved than she already was. Toph's body language showed she was trying to ignore Katara and Zuko, and that just added to the guilt that was building up on Katara.

When Katara looked at Zuko, she didn't understand how she felt. She didn't even know it was possible for her stomach to flutter and drop at the same time. She had to force herself to keep her feet close to her chair, out of his reach, and to not think about what had happened. He didn't even seem to care. He acted like nothing happened.

Until he looked up at her.

The second he looked at her and their eyes met, emotion flooded out of them. His eyes said everything she thought he needed to. They softened and seemed apologetic but at the same time, they held love and some form of understanding. Katara's stomach seemed to drop again and all she wanted was to take him in her arms and love him again without worries.

He must have been able to tell because his famous smirk appeared on his lips and his eyes told her she was trapped. Katara looked away suddenly and realized that everything was silent again, and now everyone really was looking at her. She must have held Zuko's gaze for longer than she thought.

"I..." She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. She saw the waiter look at her and wink and another shake her head. She heard a maid pass by whispering something to someone and when she heard the word "Whore" pass through the conversation, she knew she had to leave.

Katara didn't even excuse herself, just stood up and ran out of the room, tears already falling from her eyes.

Aang stood up to go and follow her when Zuko stood up as well and stopped him. The rest of the table looked up at them, a little worried about what was going to happen.

"I'll go after her." Zuko said sternly, looking down at Aang, who he had moved in front of.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted without meaning to. "Don't you think the _husband_ should be the one to comfort his wife?" He calmed his voice and tried to get through to his nephew.

"Not always." Zuko replied before leaving the dining hall. Iroh tried to hold back his frustration and folded his hands, taking deep breaths.

"The moron probably said something mean to my sister again." Sokka said shaking his head, continuing to eat. Aang looked up in hope when he mentioned the idea.

"Yeah. That's probably it." Aang said more to himself. He looked up at Suki for support.

"I'm sure she's fine." Suki told him, hoping herself it was true.

-----

Katara's feet somehow landed her in the library where she collapsed on a chair, trying to stop the tears. It wasn't any use though. The tears spilled no matter what she tried.

Only a few minutes after she buried her head in her arms, she heard footsteps walking towards her. She peeked out from her arm to see a handkerchief in front of her. She slowly reached up to take it and dry her eyes.

"Quit crying." Someone said cruelly. She already knew it had to be Zuko.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled standing up and throwing the handkerchief at him.

"My fault?" He chuckled. "How is it my fault you still love me more than your precious husband?" Katara drew back like she was hit across the face.

"I don't still love you." She shook her head, trying to force herself to believe it.

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that." He moved over to the library doors to shut them, making sure they had their privacy.

"Zuko, you don't understand. I _can't_ love you." She pleaded with him to understand. "I'm married!"

"You could leave him." Zuko stated as he walked back towards Katara with a hungry look in his eyes. Katara looked shocked at the idea of leaving Aang.

"Are you joking? I couldn't do that to him!" She started rambling on about what that would do to him and what the world would think of them. She stopped when she noticed Zuko's arms where around her waist and she was flush against him. "Zuko…" She breathed out.

"One more chance is all we need." He told her leaning down to kiss her. Katara forced herself to push him away and back up.

"No Zuko! You had your chance and lost it years ago!" Katara understood the words that came out of her mouth but she didn't realize what they meant to him until his eyes darkened and his lips tightened into a straight line.

"No Katara. You lost it, not me." He growled. "My only mistake is that I didn't go after you. But then again, you were too stupid to see what I was doing and it kind of felt you weren't worth it."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a frustrated voice. "I left because you didn't act like you wanted me anymore!" Zuko stomped up to her, so close that their noses were almost touching.

"That's because you're an idiot and couldn't wait one more god damn minute!" He yelled in her face. "And now you're unhappily married, having an affair, and crying your eyes out." He lowered his voice. "You could have been happy. You can still be happy." He raised his hand to her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Katara resisted for only the slightest moment. Before she even really knew what she was doing, she raised her arms up around his neck, pulling him closer. No matter how much she wanted to deny him at this point, she found it nearly impossible.

"You can't say he's better than me." Zuko breathed out once he pulled away. "I guarantee I'm a better kisser, more passionate, treat you better, and love you better than he ever could." He smirked as he kissed her again.

"Zuko, we… we've never." He drew his head back and raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Subconscious hinting at you maybe?" He questioned. Katara looked down embarrassed and he smiled when her expression read that she already thought of that and it was true.

"Why didn't you propose, or ask me to live with you, or _something_?" She asked in desperation. She jumped slightly when Zuko tore away from her, obviously angry with her words. He went over to a side of the library and threw some of the books of the shelves, digging into the back.

"Here!" He shouted as he pulled one book out and threw it onto the ground in front of her. "Read that all the way to the end and then come to my room and tell me what you think!" With that, he put a hand over his face and walked out of the library, frustrated and hurt.

Katara looked down at the book in front of her. It was plain, had nothing written on the front of it. It looked more like a journal than a book. Curiously she picked it up and flipped through the pages. It was indeed a journal.

She flipped to a random page in the middle and read it carefully.

_They announced their engagement today. She looked directly at me when she said it too. Then she has the nerve to come to me alone and ask me to be there for that damn wedding of theirs. She doesn't even know. _

_She doesn't understand what she's done to me. I still love her, I always will._

Tears formed in her eyes as she flipped through a few pages hoping to find something happier, something hopeful. She opened to a page that had one sentence written in it.

_I won't screw it up this time._

Confused about what he was talking about, she went to the page before it to figure out that it was written right before she came back to the Fire Nation palace a few days ago. Her hands started shaking as she sat down to read whatever he had put in this journal.

_There is an obvious tension between us ever since she got here. I plan to use it to my advantage. I will show her what she's done and what we could have been. I still don't know exactly how yet but I will._

She turned a few more pages.

_This haunted thing in my pocket won't seem to leave. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to keep it away from me. It's like I have to have it with me or I'll forget everything. I don't want to forget._

Just a few more pages.

_She feels guilty for coming to see me. She's even lying to her precious husband, saying she's not feeling well and she's going to sleep. If things were really over between us, she wouldn't feel guilty, right? She's starting to loosen up though. _

Katara had no idea what to think. She didn't want to read any more of it. It was like reliving everything and it hurt too much. She flipped through the pages only reading a sentence or two every other page.

_God, I love her._

_I don't care if I have to ruin their marriage._

_Damn feelings!_

_God, I still love her._

_I can't let her go this time._

All of a sudden she stopped on the last page. It was the first time she ever saw her name written on a page of his journal since the break up. As she opened it up further, something fell from it to the floor.

When she glanced down to see what it was, her world stopped spinning.

A beautiful engagement necklace lay on the ground in front of her. The band was a beautiful soft shade of blue and the stone in the middle was mostly red. There was a carved symbol in the middle of it. It was a blue heart with ocean waves flowing through it and behind it, a red and orange fire rose up, slowing entangling with the heart. If it was moving, it looked like the two would eventually become one… just like them.

The band was obviously worn down, making it very obvious that it was an old necklace that he had been holding on to. The stone though, was in perfect condition.

Katara slowly bent down to pick it up and run her fingers over it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched the necklace that could have been hers. She looked back at the journal and read the entry.

_Katara,  
This necklace was meant for you. That's what I was working on the last few weeks of our relationship. This was the reason I was so distant. I had to hide it from you, make sure you never knew. It worked pretty well I guess. Uncle gave me the band and stone when we started the relationship. When I figured out I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I started carving. By the time I was done, you were done with me. The night you broke up with me, was the night I was going to propose._

Katara didn't even try to hold in the tears as her heart broke into a million pieces. She had remembered he reached into his pocket that night, but never would she have thought it was because he was reaching for an engagement necklace. Now she realized why Zuko was so upset with her when she mentioned marriage. Katara looked up for a moment, trying to gather the strength to read on.

_Ever since that night, I have not taken this necklace out of my pocket. It follows me everywhere, a bad memory, a bad dream. You see, I never stopped loving you like you thought. And I bet you never stopped loving me either. You know we can fix this. We can have a life together or you can leave with The Avatar tomorrow and pretend to be happy. I love you._

Katara felt like she couldn't breathe. The breaths she took came as sobs, and the tears started burning her eyes. She hung onto the necklace and journal like they were the only things keeping her from falling into oblivion.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Yep... so that's this chapter. Not really sure how I feel about it so, obviously, you guys let me know what you think. I really don't know how long it will take me to get the next chptr up. School starts up again on Monday... I think I might die... but, anyways. I hope you guys are still reading! I know it's been a long time since an update. Review if you still believe in Zutara and believe Mai is just a practice kisser! 


	13. Tell Me You Hate Me

The Hard Way

Chapter Thirteen- Tell Me You Hate Me

Her tears and guilt started to choke her. She was glad the library doors were shut, her sobs were getting louder and louder, echoing through the large, empty library.

Her mind kept replaying that one night. She saw it in a different way now and hated it. She felt him let go of her hand and knew why he was reaching into his pocket. Knowing it hurt so much. She couldn't believe what an idiot she was. She should have seen it!

Everything she ever did, anything Zuko ever did, was different now. Whenever she mentioned marriage, his reaction to her engagement, his actions at her wedding, _everything_ was different. And it was all her fault.

Katara was at a loss as to what to do now. She didn't even really understand how she felt about the whole thing. She was too emotional to think clearly, but she was running out of time.

"Get it together." She whispered hoarsely to herself. She tried to clear her throat and get ready to think things through but the moment she looked down at the beautiful, old necklace in her hands, tears threatened to come back down and her throat started to burn.

She forced the tears out of her eyes and swallowed the pain down her throat. She _had_ to figure out what she wanted to do.

* * *

Zuko sat on his bed nervously. It felt strange not having that necklace in his pocket. He felt almost naked without it. He had never gone anywhere without it. It was the only piece of Katara he always had.

Every minute she didn't appear in his doorway, was like an hour of torture. He almost dreaded the moment she appeared though. Part of him didn't want to her what she had to say to him, in case it was what he feared most.

He fell down onto his back and groaned, closing his eyes. He couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

Katara wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the library crying. Time seemed to be nonexistent when it came to pain and heartache. Her mind kept going back and forth through her options.

She could tell Aang everything, hope he understood and stay forever with Zuko. Doing that would break Aang's heart, ruin both his and her reputation forever and there was no grantee that all would be happily ever after there at the palace.

She could not tell Aang about anything that had happened while they were visiting Zuko and leave to be married and start a family, breaking Zuko's heart again in the process. She would be lying to Aang, lying to herself, and killing pieces of someone she cared about deeply.

She even considered just leaving to be on her own. Leave all the pain, heartache, and confusion behind. She knew she would never actually do it, but it was tempting.

No matter what she did, she hurt someone, including herself.

The big question was if she loved Zuko or Aang more.

She already knew the answer.

She looked around the library, hoping the answer to all of her problems was written in one of the books. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks as she felt her heart tense up in her chest.

She knew what she had to do.

After gathering herself up a little and making herself look somewhat presentable to anyone she might pass, she stood up, book and necklace in hand, to go to Zuko's room.

* * *

Zuko heard feet shuffle in his doorway. He snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly to see Katara standing there with his necklace and book in her hands. He slowly stood up, watching her walk in and shut the door behind her.

He studied her face as his heart beat on the inside of his chest and blood pounded in his ears. Her innocent, blue eyes looked hurt and frustrated. They were red and watery as she tried to look anywhere but at him. She bit her lower lip before running up and embracing him.

"I'm so sorry Zuko." She cried into his shoulder. "I was so stupid. I should have known."

"Shh." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her to calm down. "It's okay."

"I can't believe what an idiot I am." She continued to cry, holding onto him like she had the necklace. He rocked her back and forth slightly, just trying to stop her crying.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Katara's tears stopped pouring out of her heart. She pulled away from him gently, wiping her eyes and cheeks before looking up at him.

"Everything's going to be okay now." He told her softly, letting a small smile tempt his lips.

"Oh, Zuko…" She breathed out as her heart stopped. The guilt and stinging hurt in her weeping eyes made his heart and stomach fall to floor. His hands left her body, his own body became cold and pale as a numbing pain filled him to the eyes. He became stone as she shook her head, tears coming back down her face. "I'm so sorry Zuko!" She cried out, trying to make him understand. "I just can't! I can't abandon Aang like this! I can't _deal_ with this!" Her legs became shaky and she had to grab the side of his bed for balance.

Zuko just stood there, not moving to help her or to offer any words towards her. His eyes turned cold and harsh as his composure turned into an enemy to her. On the inside, everything was a mess. Nothing seemed to be working. Pain and numbness had settled into her muscle and bone in his body.

"I have to leave with Aang tomorrow." Katara whispered, unable to look at him. "I won't be coming back this time, at all." She told him softly, trying to control her tears before she left. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head again before turning towards the door.

"Tell me you hate me." He said right before she reached the door.

"What?" She turned back around to face him.

"Tell me you hate me." He repeated with the same tone. "Just do it. It will make it easier."

"No it won't Zuko. You know I don't-"

"Just say it!" He yelled, cutting her off. "Lie and tell me you hate me, that you never want to see me again, that you don't love me." He nearly ordered her.

"Zuko," She sighed walking up to him. "You know it won't make anything easier on either of us. Don't make me say it." She pleaded.

"Say it." He told her harshly, trying not to let his stone composure slip from him.

"Good-bye Zuko." She said before turning to the door and leaving before he could say anything."

He saw the book and necklace discarded on his floor from when she had dropped them. He leaned down slowly to pick them up and stare at them. Rage and hurt built up in side of him every moment they were in his hands.

As tears started to fall from his eyes for the first time in years, he threw both objects against his wall and screamed.

* * *

Wow this has been a very long wait. I'm very ashamed of myself. If you're still reading, have a cookie on me! I have had homework packed onto me ever since the begining of school, Monday was the first day all year that I had no homework. This week was a real light week for homework so I was able to work on the story but, I found out I have tendinitis in my right wrist so I have to watch how much I'm typing a day now. Well I hope it's still good. There is one more chptr and an epilogue then it's done!

Oh and Avatar S3 was good. My friend and I were basically screaming at the TV nonstop though. SHE FINALLY ADMITTED SHE'S A ZUTARIAN! She's been in denial since season 1! But we both screamed and covered our eyes for the Maiko kiss. But the good thing is that Zuko didn't seem too interested in her. :) My new story about maikoness turned Zutara should be up pretty soon.

Anyways, talk to you all soon! And remember, take a cookie from me!


	14. Happy

The Hard Way

Chapter Fourteen- Happy

Zuko sat at his window, watching servants load things onto The Avatar's flying bison, just as he did when he watched the flying creature land a few days ago. He forced his face to stone and refused to let the tears that were building in his heart flood through his eyes.

The necklace was still on the ground where it had landed when he threw it against the wall. He had no intentions of picking it up ever again. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore.

As he saw Katara walk up to the bison holding her husband's hand, Zuko turned away from the window and walked out of his room.

* * *

Katara held onto Aang's hand a little harder than she intended to. Her heart wouldn't stop beating painfully against her chest and her throat burned from holding back her tears. She kept her head high, in hopes that it would fool everyone.

"You ready?" Aang asked, startling her slightly. She turned her head to face him. He was smiling softly and it took all her power not to think about her betrayal to him.

"Of course." She nodded. "I just want to get out of here, fast." She bit her lip as she let go of his hand and climbed on top of Appa.

"Katara," She didn't like how his voice sounded. He sounded nervous, like he was about to admit some deep secret. She immediately panicked and she had to try extra hard to push the tears back from her eyes. "We need to talk." He told her as he climbed up and sat next to her on Appa.

"Aang," Her voice started to shake and her hands trembled even as she tried to calm herself. "I think we should just go."

"I know about you and Zuko." He sighed, looking down at his knees. His face turned to that little boy face he always had when they first met. Katara felt like she couldn't breathe. There was no use in trying to hide the tears, they flowed freely down her face now.

"Aang, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, throwing her face into her hands. "I never thought it would go so far. I never thought it would happen at all!" She removed her hands to look him in the eye. "I love you. I really do." She started breathing erratically as Aang wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay." He whispered to her. He gently started rubbing her arms. "I love you too." He took a deep breath before letting her go. "That's why I want you to stay here."

"What?" Katara looked at him wide eyed. "Stay? But why?" She questioned, tears still crawling down her cheeks.

"Because you love him more." He looked down, knowing how true the statement was. "You want to be with him." It obviously hurt him to say it, but he also looked a little relieved saying it.

"Aang, this will ruin your reputation. We've already made our marriage official." She grabbed his hands, trying to comfort herself someway.

"Who cares about my reputation?" He laughed slightly. "You're not going to be truly happy with me. I don't want that."

"Oh Aang," She cried, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I don't think I can." She admitted.

"Katara," He pulled back and took her hands again. "You love him. You'll be happy here." Katara nodded briefly. "I'll keep in touch." He promised as he moved back, letting her go.

"Are you sure about this?" She questioned one more time. "We can just pretend it never happened." He smiled and laughed a little.

"Katara, go."

She carefully climbed off of Appa and turned around to wave at Aang as he took off. Then she slowly turned to face the palace, realizing how nervous she really was. Her heart was pounding, possibly harder than it was before, and her palms were becoming sweaty.

A smile fell upon her lips as she realized she had been set free, and she was going to be happy.

* * *

Yes I know, late AND short. I'm not even going to make excuses cuz I know you guys are probably sick of them. But this is the last real chptr. The epilogue will (hopefully) be posted VERY soon. But you never know with me. Until then everyone!


End file.
